Five Levels of Darkness
by luvdawinx
Summary: First ever Winx Club fanfic! There is a new school in the Magix Dimension called Wicked Wings Academy for Fairies of Darkness, and its students are coming from Alfea College for Fairies itself! Now one fairy must save the girls who were forced into this school by finding others like her!
1. Chapter 1: Immune

**Hi, I'm luvdawinx. As you can see from my username... I LOVE THE WINX! In fact, I love it SO much that I have created my own fan fiction series that takes place generations after Winx Club. By the way, this used to be on , so that's why everything's in one paragraph. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 1: Immune

I tried to breathe as softly as I could as I hid inside the counter cupboard. I could hear footsteps all over the kitchen as they searched for me. They needed as many fairies as they could find to create a school for dark fairies. Some fairies at Alfea willingly volunteered themselves and left the school. Most of the others were kidnapped and brainwashed to forget being on the side of good. If I wasn't careful enough, I would be one of them. All the fairies, including me, knew that all the fairies that disappeared during the last three months were taken to the school. My best friend Erin and I secretly spied on the school in the night while everyone was asleep to find out what happened to the disappearing fairies. Their usually bright colored outfits turned red, purple, black, and many other dark colors. Their fairy forms were changed to fit their new, dark statuses. Most of the classes seemed normal, but they also learned curses and forbidden spells and potions. Each class was run by a fairy of darkness. The cupboard door suddenly opened, and a black hole over the dark fairy formed. The evil fairy Codetta shouted, "Time for your initiation, Carol! We know how much you've wanted to reunite with Erin so bad!" It was true. Just last week, Erin was taken to the school and transformed from the Fairy of Animals to the Dark Fairy of Cruel Creatures. I've been trying to devise a plan to rescue her ever since. I decided to let go of the insides of the cabinet and allowed myself to be sucked into the hole, which would transform my fairy powers and clothes to match what would be my new, evil self. First, my new fairy form was beginning to materialize and my normal clothes slowly vanished. Purple and silver wings grew from my back. My plaid magenta top and my white tank top turned into a dark purple and black striped crop top and my light purple jeans became a black glittery skirt. My light pink flats altered into dark purple boots. My new normal clothes were next. I was dressed in a red and gray striped long sleeve, a dark purple vest, dark gray jeans, and black boots. Although I wasn't evil yet, at least I knew I would look stylish once I've changed. Then Tanya and Joana, the other two dark fairies who were looking for me at my house, showed up at Codetta's side. They all raised their palms and, like a laser, a black ray shot at me. _Get ready to be corrupted_, I told myself as the laser shot at my body, for I knew that the dark fairies always started with changing the fairy forms first, then the normal clothes, and finally they would brainwash me. The shot made my veins throb, and I screamed from the pain. Red highlights shot from my black curly hair; the dark colored highlights were the sign that someone was a dark fairy. I waited for my good will to fade, but it never came. It was as if I was _immune_ to the darkness, but I couldn't let the dark fairies know that. When the pain finally ended, I stood up with an evil, yet fake, smile on my face. Maybe I could use my immunity to save the other fairies. This was my chance to help others. I looked at the other dark fairies. They seemed pleased with their work; even though they didn't know they've failed. "Now," Codetta started, "you may keep your name secretly, but you won't be addressed by it. The name Carol doesn't seem like a name for a dark fairy. From now on, your school name is Caleb, which means 'faith', as in 'losing faith', and 'devotion', as in 'devotion to darkness'. Understand?" I nodded. "Also," she added, "you will remain the Fairy of Mischief." At least I could still do what I've loved: making mischief, and spying on the school was just as mischievous. The dark fairies snapped their fingers at once, and we were outside the gates to the Wicked Wings Academy for Fairies of Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Ever

Chapter 2: Meeting Ever

The academy was one huge castle made of dark gray stone. At the front of the gate was a tall woman with a clipboard in her hand. Since she already knew Codetta, Tanya, and Joana, she only asked for my information. "Original name?" she asked. "Carol," I replied. "What's your new name?" "Caleb." "Old powers?" "I was the Fairy of Mischief and I still am… only darker," I told her, "so you authority people will be seeing me in your offices often." The silver gates opened. We walked inside. Codetta whispered into my ear, "If you want to see Erin, ask for a girl named Ever to be your tour guide of the school. Ever is her new name." I was both excited and worried to see my best friend again, but I still kept my cool. While I'm here, I'll have to find a way to get everyone on the side of good again. We headed for the large school campus outside in the center of the castle. We stood on a stage while all of the dark fairies crowded around it. "We have a new student among us again," Codetta announced. "Her name is Caleb and she is the Dark Fairy of Mischief. She and a friend of hers, who is one of us now, made the mistake of spying on our school for a while, so she may know some of you already." She turned to me. "Can you find someone to be your guide around the school?" I shouted, "Where's Ever, the Dark Fairy of Cruel Creatures?" I saw someone walk up onto the stage. It was what used to be my best friend Erin. I knew that her favorite colors were sea foam green and electric blue, both which were really bright colors. After her transformation, her colors became dark versions of themselves. Ever wore a long camisole dress that was a midnight blue shade and had horizontal hunter green stripes. Over the dress was a forest green short cardigan and she wore knee-high boots that matched her cardigan's color over her black stockings. This was a darker version of her old, normal outfit. "Do I know you?" she asked me, looking at my outfit. "We were friends when we used to attend that _stupid_ college for goody-goody fairies," I replied, trying to sound as hateful as possible. The truth was that we were two of the top students at Alfea, but we never bragged about it. It took me a lot of courage to insult the school, since Erin and I have always _loved_ Alfea. Who knows how this Erin would feel? Ever laughed at my reply. "True that! This place is _way_ better!" she exclaimed. At least she still loved school. Codetta dismissed the students to go back to their break time period. Ever motioned me to follow her around the school. "C'mon, before you find out your classes and where you'll be sleeping, you need to know your way around here," she said, and we headed for the front of the school.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tour

Chapter 3: The Tour

"As you already know," Ever started. "This is the front of the school and the main gate. It is usually guarded by a troll or two during the night out here while everyone is sleeping, but even with these things we can take care of ourselves. During the night, some of the teachers take turns to patrol the inside and the outdoor campus in case someone tries to sneak in or break out." Inside, we go down three long halls, one on the left, one on the right, and one straight down the middle until it reaches an open door to the outdoor campus. "On the left are three classes on both sides. The left is for newbie students while the right is for fairies that are starting to become more experienced. I'm still a newbie since I just came in last week, but you can pick up a lot in a week," she tells me. "On the right is basically the same thing, only the newbie classes are on the right. Down the middle are six classes and you should know already how the classes work. And down the left and right halls at the end are staircases to more classes and some of the dormitories for the students. It goes on like that for the next two levels above us until we hit the top floor and the staircases to the two towers, where the teachers live and keep their school supplies." Although that was somewhat confusing, I still sucked up the knowledge like a sponge. After looking into the classrooms down all three halls, we go straight down the middle hall, pass the campus, and go to the other side of the school, which is basically the same thing as the front. "Oh," Ever said, face palming herself on the head, "I forgot to mention that if you turn right at the end of the left hall and left at the end of the right hall, there is an open passageway to the other side of the school, where there are two janitor closets, a huge library down the left hall at the front, and a lunchroom down the right hall at the front. Whoops!" I sort of got confused after learning that piece of information. We went up the stairs in the back to look for my dormitory, where all the supplies I needed and my schedule were located. Looking at a piece of paper in her hand, Ever found my dorm, Room 29. "Will you look at that?!" she exclaimed. "You're in the same dorm as me!" At least I'll be with my best friend; well, if we become best friends as dark fairies. Besides our small four-poster beds on the right side of the room, there were two others on the left, each with our chests of things at the foot. On my four-poster, which was near a large window at the end of the room, I found my schedule and my supplies. "It says here that I have Potions for 1st Class, Transformations for 2nd, Spells for 3rd, History for 4th, Forbidden Stuff for 5th, an elective class for 6th, and Physical Education for 7th," I tell Ever as I read my schedule. "Looks like we'll have our third, fifth, and seventh class together," she replies. At the bottom of my schedule is an eighth class that takes place at night. "What's 'Army Training'?" I asked. Ever told me, "It's a special class that the entire school takes at the same time each night. You'll see." Since I came in the middle of the day, I was going to experience my last four classes. What I'm hoping are three things. One: I find a way to save all the fairies that were forced into this school like me. Second: that I find someone who can help me. And three: that I haven't missed lunch; what can I say, I was about to eat a sandwich before any of this mess happened today!


	4. Chapter 4: Wicked Wings Lunch Time

Chapter 4: My First Lunch at Wicked Wings

Thank the Lord of Magix that I haven't missed lunchtime! I ate two sandwiches, a chicken leg, and drank three cups of water; well, the water is okay since I need to stay hydrated. I wanted to dive into the food when I saw the buffet, but I ate slowly so no one would think I was a freak. During my spying days, I calculated that there were 124 students here, including Erin and me. Therefore, there are four long tables that seated 15-16 people on both sides. I sat next to Ever and Codetta sat with me on my left side to tell me a few things about the students. She pointed to the girl in the gray t-shirt with the red skull, dark red jacket, black pants, and black combat boots. She also had light skin, light brown hair with blue highlights, and turquoise eyes. She used to be a girl named Olivia, who was the Fairy of Happiness. Now her name is Ozera and is now the Dark Fairy of Suffering. "We try to find names that start with the same letter as their original name depending what it means or if it would fit a dark fairy," Codetta told me. "Otherwise, we allow them to keep their names." Next to Ozera was a light skinned girl with green eyes and dirty blonde hair in pigtails with dark purple highlights on the bangs. She wore a fuchsia halter top, red jeans, and black knee-high converse. According to Codetta, her name was Brittany and she used to be the Fairy of Health. Although her name was kept, her powers were changed so she became the Dark Fairy of Illness. "Basically," Codetta explained, "we try to find the opposite of a fairy's powers during its dark transformation. If the fairy's original power has some dark twist to it already, we leave it alone." Ever whispered into my ear, "These girls are in our room, too." The bell rang 15 minutes later and we all grabbed our bags. It was time for History class.


	5. Chapter 5: The School's Origin

Chapter 5: The School's Origin

My History class is the third class on the left down the hall that leads to the campus at the front of the school. The sign on the door said, "Miss Laura's History Class for Newbie Fairies of Darkness". I opened the blue colored steel door. Four medium-sized long tables were placed in front of the teacher's desk, each table seating eight students. On top of each table were eight textbooks with the title "Historical Magix" on the cover. Almost all of the students were already inside. I looked at my teacher, who was next to the door. Miss Laura had long straight black hair in a ponytail with olive green highlights, fair skin, and brown eyes. She wore a dress. She welcomed me to the class. "Hello Caleb," she said in a somewhat polite voice. "I'm Miss Laura, the Dark Fairy of Knowledge. I am the teacher for this class. Knowing that you're that the Dark Fairy of Mischief, I'm questioning whether I should trust you to behave." "I'm questioning that, too," I replied, making some of the fairies giggle. Miss Laura seated me in the seat that was two seats from the left in the second row. When the last five students came in, our class began. "Afternoon students," the teacher began. "Today, you'll be learning about our school's origin. You don't have to take notes, but you are welcome to do so anyways." Only four people took out their supplies. I became the fifth person and took out a notebook and pencil. Miss Laura started her story. "Four months ago, there was a fairy who attended the Alfea College for Fairies. Her name was Kerri, which means 'dark and mysterious', and she indeed live up to the meaning of her name. She caused much trouble, such as nearly snapping another fairy's neck, poisoned the food so everyone had stomach problems, and magically transported her roommates to other planets when she wanted to be alone. She got in trouble so many times that she was expelled from the school, but she didn't leave Alfea alone. At her side was her best friend. Her name was Adriana, which means 'dark one', and she too lived up to her name. She partnered up with Kerri to wreak havoc in the school many times. When Kerri left the school, Adriana wanted revenge. And so, she magically broke out a fire from the inside of Alfea while she was alone outside on the school campus whilst everyone else was sleeping. Unfortunately, only a few were injured because some of the teachers and students were still awake and put out the fire while the other students fled to the outside campus and found Adriana. Once she was caught, she too was expelled from Alfea and went to live with Kerri in her house, for Kerri was an orphan and inherited the right to live in her house by herself from her parents. The girls wished that there was a special school where evil fairies were accepted into society. So they flew to an open field several miles away from Alfea and used most of their power to create the Wicked Wings Academy for Fairies of Darkness, the very school we are inside right now. To gain students, they went back to Alfea and advertised their school to the students. Some students and their friends decided to enroll into the school. Some of the other students who came here needed a lot of… persuasion." I shuddered at the word "persuasion" and kept on writing. "Each fairy who enrolled into Wicked Wings gained new outfits, colors, fairy forms, and some even got new names. Kerri and Adriana are known in this school today as our proud founders and headmistresses. Does anyone have any questions?" I finished writing and lifted my head up. One fairy's hand was up. "Yes, Mira?" Miss Laura said. The fairy Mira was right behind me, so looked towards the back. Mira wore a Byzantium colored tunic with a dark red jacket, dark blue jeans and antique ruby colored heels and had pale skin, blue eyes, and dark brown hair with red highlights. She asked with a high voice, "How were the fairies that didn't enroll in our school at first persuaded?" Miss Laura didn't say a word. Then she spoke, "I'm afraid I can't answer that, Mira. Once you move on to the next four levels of darkness later on, you'll get your answer. For now, please ask questions that newbies are allowed to know. Any more questions?" No one raised their hand. "Nobody? Fine, then. Let's move on to our next lesson, which is on a very powerful spell that can only be used when a fairy from Solaria and a fairy from Melody combine their powers. It is called the Solaria Scream." I already knew everything about the Solaria Scream, and how the last time it was used was so many years ago by a fairy named Parce. While I looked like I was listening, I was really looking at my notes until the class was over. Fifteen minutes later, our class was assigned to practice a spell that was created several years ago. When the bell finally rang, I headed for my Forbidden Stuff class with Ever, who just had her Potions class in the classroom on my left.


	6. Chapter 6: The Forbidden Spell Book

Chapter 6: The Forbidden Spell Book

Ever and I paired up as partners for Forbidden Stuff class, which is located at the back of the school in the first classroom on the right hall. Inside Miss Charlotte's Forbidden Stuff class, it looked almost like a science class with the tables on the left and right wall seating up two people on high stools while the desks in the middle were still the same except it seated six rather than eight. Although we just came from classes that were on the other side of the school, we were two of the first people there, and we sat down in the two-seat desk on the right in the third row. Miss Charlotte was on her desk, studying our lessons. She wore a gray halter top, a black tailor jacket with silver trimmings, a black pencil skirt that lasted down to her knees, and red heels. She had a short brown bob with dark gray highlights, blue eyes, and dark skin. When the class bell rang, Miss Charlotte stood up and spoke. "Afternoon students," she said. She look towards me and told me, "Hello, Caleb. I'm Miss Charlotte, the Dark Fairy of Secrets, and being a teacher that tells secrets as part of a lesson, I have a job that suits me. Hearing that you're the Dark Fairy of Mischief, I am having a bit of trouble of whether I should trust you or not." I purposely rolled my eyes and, to make the other students laugh, replied, "Here's a secret: this is the second time I have heard that today." My comment worked. Miss Charlotte continued with her introduction. "Today," she announced, "we will be performing spells out of this spell book I stole from a library in Magix City." Above her head was a giant floating book that read "Spells of the Unknown" in big, bolded golden letters on the cover. The teacher told us that each of us will need a partner, one to perform a spell and the other to be the subject. Being the newest of the school Ever let me be the performer. Once everyone had a partner, the book floated down desk to desk, each pair choosing out a spell. After the pair on our left chose a spell, it was our turn. We looked through several spells, but none of them seemed to fit my power. Then I turned to page 56. "The Crypnosis Charm" it said. I read the information about it: "The Crypnosis Charm is one of the rarest spells known in the universe. It was first created by a fairy named Molly, who had power over hypnosis and crystals. She combined her three magic crystals and the powers of hypnosis, and the spell can give a fairy the powers of hypnosis (using the eyes), time stopping (clear crystal), and time travelling (red and green crystals). To perform the Crypnosis Charm, one must chant 'Crypnotic Force', then they shall receive the three crystals and their eyes will turn green. To perform hypnosis, stare into the subject's eyes until they have a black gaze in their eyes. When using the crystals, hold onto one of them so it would take effect. Look for 'Molly's Hypnosis Journal' for more information." It sounded so mischievous that I couldn't resist using it. Ever agreed on the spell and the book flew to the pair behind us. When everyone finished choosing, the book flew back to Miss Charlotte and the presentations began. I watched as a subject's knee was bent the opposite way until part of the bone inside showed (while watching this, I wanted to throw up), and the performer healed the wound. The performer of another pair conjured up a magical flute and the visible musical notes that came out while playing it turned the subject into a giant spider and back. We watched. We laughed. We felt sick. We've experienced many emotions. After an act that turned the subject into ashes and back, Ever and I were up next. We walked up to the front of the class and I announced our spell. "I, the performer, shall perform 'The Crypnosis Charm' on my subject Ever." I slightly held my hands out, with my palms up, and chanted "Crypnotic Force!" Out of nowhere, three crystals appeared; one clear, one green, and one red. My eyes began to feel like they were glowing. I looked at a mirror on Miss Charlotte's desk to see that my brown eyes have turned green. I put the mirror down and looked at Ever, who was ready for the spell to take effect. I looked deep into her dark brown eyes as light green spirals passed from my eyes into hers. The glowing spirals faded, leaving Ever with a blank look over her eyes. The spell worked. Miss Charlotte whispered into my ear, "Command her to do something." I looked back at Ever and told her out loud, "Ever, you are under my command. When I snap my fingers, you will… hmm… perform a backflip with a full twist," and snapped my fingers. With her eyes closed, Ever leaped into the air and did as I instructed. I realized that I still had the crystals in my hand. I took the red crystal, hoping that it would take me forward in time, and willed myself to travel two minutes into the future without acknowledging everyone about it. As I left this time, I heard a distant popping noise as I disappeared. Since travelling two minutes took only about half a minute, I noticed that the time travelling portal was a large tunnel full of bright colors in a bright white background. When my travelling was finished, I popped where I was two minutes ago and surprised everyone. I went to a hypnotized Ever and said, "Ever, when I clap my hands, you will snap out of your trance and remember everything that happened while you were hypnotized," and I clapped my hands. Ever snapped out of her trance, realized why everyone was applauding, and we both took a bow and took our seats. There were still some more presentations after us, but I didn't care. Dark fairy or not, Forbidden Stuff class became my favorite class.


	7. Chapter 7: Understanding the Levels

Chapter 7: Understanding the Levels

The bell rang and I headed for the headmistresses' office on the third level, a level in the school that I haven't seen before, so Ever escorted me there. I was going to choose my elective class from there. While walking down the hall, I asked Ever, "Hey Ever, I don't understand something that I don't understand." "Lay it on me," she said. "Well, during History, this girl named Mira asked the teacher Miss Laura a question, and Miss Laura said that her question would be answered once she moved on to the higher levels of darkness. Out of curiosity, what does that mean?" Ever didn't say anything for a moment, and then she spoke. "You see Caleb; you know how the newbie and gaining experience classes are on one level while the next few classes are for the next?" I nodded, still sort of confused. "Well, think of those two class levels as one level of darkness. Those two levels are one because it is that stage where one is slowly gaining knowledge and therefore it is known as the Trainee level. The second level on the second floor is called the Pre-experienced level because a student at that level is starting to understand the basics. The third level on the third floor is labeled the Experienced level because a student has overachieved each of the classes' expectations. The fourth level, which is at the top floor, is for students who are start doing special assignments for the school and is dubbed the Pre-expert level. I know that I've told you that the towers are mainly for the teachers, but there is also tons of space on the roof that is used for students who do other things besides those special assignments they go on, which is why that floor is known as the Final level or the Expert level. Do you understand now, Caleb?" I just nodded and said, "Sure." I understood it perfectly. There were five levels, each meant for a dark fairy's specific rank, and that fairy's rank will go higher until you understand more than just the basics. Five floors. Five levels of darkness.


	8. Chapter 8: The GG Electives

**I know that it has been a LONG time since I have posted any new chapters, but I have been working on 5 other ones. Also, I am going to put this one in paragraphs; no offense, but all the people who complained about the text kinda annoyed me! This will possibly- if I don't get too many complaints- be one of the only times I will break the text, so I hope you're happy! :(**

Chapter 8: Two Electives That Start with G.G.

We arrived at Headmistresses Kerri and Adriana's office after our little discussion. Before Ever left, she gave me a scroll. "It's a map of the school," she said, "so that you won't get lost and I won't have to be around to help all the time." I thanked her for the map and put it in my bag while Ever went to Transformations class with a snap of a finger.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Enter," someone said on the other side. I opened the door slightly and poked my head in before walking inside. There were two girls on separate chairs, rolling up a scroll that was in front of them. One girl had a short platinum blonde bob with black highlights on the sides, blue eyes, and pale skin. The other girl had the fair skin, blue eyes like her friend, and long and curly dark brown hair with navy blue highlights.

"State your name and business here," the blonde said.

"My name is Caleb," I told them, "and I am the Dark Fairy of Mischief. I have come to choose my elective class." They looked at each other, nodded, and motioned me to walk towards them. The two girls stood up and walked to me, which meant that I got a better look at their outfits. The blonde wore a dark gray halter top with black stripes, black jeans, and gray boots. The brown haired one wore a dark green tube top that lasted down to her belly button, a dark tan pencil skirt that lasted to her knees, and black high heels.

They introduced themselves. "Welcome Caleb," the blonde said. "I am Headmistress Kerri, and next to me is Headmistress Adriana. We are the ones in charge of this school. Understood?"

"Understood," I replied. They had me follow them to their desk and sat me down in a chair.

"As a newbie," Adriana told me, "you must take an elective class. Your two choices are G.G.F.H. or G.G.F.I.C. The first choice stands for Goody-Goody Fairy Hunters, where you will be in a group that persuades goody-goody fairies to join our school. G.G.F.I.C. stands for Goody-Goody Fairy Information Changer, where you'll be in a group that analyzes all the goody-goody fairies in the entire universe and their information. In this group, you are in charge of creating each goody-goody fairy a dark fairy account and send the information to the fairy hunters, where they will hunt down the goody-goody fairies and persuade them to change their information and enroll in Wicked Wings. You have permission to change your job anytime."

Although I wasn't really a fairy of darkness, both electives sounded interesting to me. I decided that I should pick the first choice. And that is what I told them. Being a fairy hunter meant that I would observe who would be captured, and I will need the advantages I can get.


	9. Chapter 9: First Assignment

Chapter 9: First Assignment

After I chose to be part of the Goody-Goody Fairy Hunters, the headmistresses sent me to the fourth floor to meet the group. I listened while I walked out the door as I heard the girls telling the group that I was coming. Once I went through the door, I took out the map Ever gave me and unrolled it. On the map was a large picture in the center that showed what the school looked like from above with the school campus in the center, then the Trainee level, the Pre-experienced level as the second layer, and so on. Using the map, I headed for the G.G.F.H. room on the fourth floor, which was on the last door of the left hall in the back of the school. When I reached the room, the door was already open wide. Inside were three familiar faces: Joana, Tanya, and Codetta. I had a theory that they might be in here since they were the ones who captured me. Codetta saw me and walked towards the door.

"The headmistresses told us you were coming," she told me. "You should already know Tanya and Joana already." I nodded. Tanya had long light brown hair with red highlights, tan skin, and hazel eyes and wore a dark orange one strapped chiffon formal dress, black leggings, and dark red flats. Joana had dark purple hair with silver highlights, fair skin, and dark red eyes and wore a black t-shirt with a dark purple cardigan, a dark red skirt, and black flats. Codetta had her long black curly hair with dark blue highlights in a large ponytail, navy blue eyes, and pale skin and wore a blue and gray striped shirt, a dark blue short cardigan, black jeans, and indigo blue high-tops.

"The G.G.F.I.C. should be coming from next door any minute now with your first assignment," Codetta said. "Their room is right next-door to us on the right." I heard footsteps and turned to see Mira with a piece of paper in her hands.

"Here's Caleb's assignment," she told Codetta as she handed the paper to her. "The target is currently located near Pixie Village and is heading back to Alfea." I yell out my transforming phrase "Mischief Magix!" and fly out of a large open window in the room, waiting for Codetta and the others to fly down with me.


	10. Chapter 10: There is Another

Chapter 10: There is Another

Codetta and her cronies flew down to where I landed, and I saw their fairy forms for the first time. Tanya's wings were dark orange with red outlines. She wore a blood orange crop top with a matching flowing skirt that had a dark red trim at the bottom, dark red knee-high boots, and red gloves. Joana had wings that were like pixie wings with black outlines and wore a Byzantium colored loose sleeve t-shirt, gray capris, and still wore black flats while her loose hair became one large braid. Codetta's wings were a sparkling cool black and wore a dark imperial blue crop top with matching capris shorts and matching colored shin-high boots. Codetta gave me the fairy's information and a tracking device.

We flew up into the air and headed for Alfea. As we flew I gazed downward and soaked in the view. Maybe I can "accidentally" let the fairy go free, or I can work on a potion that would serve as an antidote. Whatever happens today, all I'm sure of is that I need to think of a plan. We landed on separate strong branches of a large tree when we saw a fairy that I recognized, and I felt terrible.

Her name is Emma, and she was the Fairy of Space. She wore a sky blue tube top, white mini-shorts, and light yellow sandals and had blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes. What pained me was how she's one of the newest students and was only 13 years old. But I have to stop before I lose my cover. I whispered "I'm sorry" before diving in. "Secret Vines!" I yelled, and a black rope appeared out of nowhere and tied Emma's arms and legs behind her back.

"Excellent job, newbie," Joana commented as they flew down from their hiding spot.

Emma looked at me with her light blue eyes. "Carol," she said to me, "is that you? I've heard you disappeared earlier today, but I should've suspected that this would have become of you!"

"Shut up, you pest!" shouted Tanya.

"No!" Emma yelled. "My friends and I have always looked up to you and Erin! I comforted you when she disappeared last week! Don't you remember any of that?!" I felt like untying her so that we could fight our captors together. Emma was always a great friend, the way she was always there when I needed support, but I had to continue on with my work.

"That's all in the past now," I told her. I took another look at her profile and shot a purplish-blackish laser at her. I tried to fight back the tears as I watched her scream. She grew black and blue wings from her back, then a dark powder blue halter top shirt and a citrine colored skirt with duke blue rhinestone boots. Her new fairy from. Next, she was changed into a black and dark blue cut-sleeve riveted top with black jeans and dark goldenrod boots. Her new normal outfit. Finally, the girls and I teamed up to corrupt her, and dark golden highlights streaked her hair. I began to regret choosing this group until I saw something that lifted me up.

When Emma lifted her head up and gave a smile, and I recognized that smile from somewhere. I recognized it from when I became a dark fairy. That smile was not truly evil, but… _a_ _fake one_. I wasn't sure to believe it at first, but there is _another_ fairy immune to the darkness.

"According to your profile," I began, "you may keep your name Emma as a dark fairy as well, and you shall remain the Fairy of Space. Understood?" Emma nodded. Codetta and her cronies snapped their fingers at once, and we were back at the school. We registered Emma into the school and went inside.

"That was pretty impressive for a newbie," Codetta commented. Indeed, it was. And why? It's because now there were two fairies undercover. Because there's a better chance to save the corrupted fairies. Because now I have hope.


	11. Chapter 11: A Plan Formed

Chapter 11: A Plan Formed

I don't feel like talking about the rest of the day because I realized that it was the longest day of my life. After G.G.F.H., Ever and I participated in P.E. and our coach was a goblin named Coach Lin. If you have a question, yes, his first name is Gob. Anyways, I made the other students laugh when he mentioned me being the Dark Fairy of Mischief, and that was the third time today! We did some gymnastics, blah, blah, blah, and whatever. Then after that, we all headed to the showers and then went back to our dorms. Apparently, Emma lives in the dorm on the right side of ours! The reason why I'm not explaining all the other stuff in detail is because of what happened _after _the classes.

The students are allowed to go out, take a break, and whatever until the sun begins to set. The reason is because that's when we start our nightly "Army Training" class. I decided to use that time to confront Emma about our immunity. When her roommates were gone, I knocked on her door. No one answered, but I could hear someone talking.

"Dear Diary," Emma said. "I've just been captured and taken to Wicked Wings Academy for Fairies of Darkness. I know that people who are taken here are brainwashed, but it seems that I am immune. During my capture, I met Carol, but as a dark fairy. According to others, her new name is Caleb and Erin's name is Ever. I plan on using my immunity to save all the fairies that were taken here against their will. From, Emma." I remembered how Emma always carried her diary with her. Since she didn't answer again, I tried opening the door myself and surprisingly found it unlocked. I opened the door to Emma writing in her signature. She turned to see me and stood up.

"I wasn't writing in a diary!" she tried to lie. "D-…um… diaries are for babies!"

"No need to worry," I reassured her, "it's me, Carol." She walked backwards towards the wall as I stepped closer to her.

"No you're not!" she said panicking.

"Then hear this," I told her. "I remember everything you told me when I captured you. Being really good at reading faces, I could tell that you saw a few tears come out of my eyes, and so you have a feeling that I may not truly be evil. I'm immune to the darkness, too, Emma, and I was able to read that you are as well!"

Emma just stood there in shock. Then she ran towards me and gave me a hug. I closed the door so no one would see and hugged her back. I heard her cry. "It _is_ you, Carol. It _is_ you!" she sobbed.

"Told ya," I replied. "I've been studying as much as I could about this place while I was here undercover. We _need_ to keep our immunity a secret, or we might get caught. Okay?" I could feel her nodding on my shoulder. She stopped hugging me and we sat on her bed. "Okay, then," I said. "Listen, I have a plan to get out of here. Say that this darkness is like a poison. Although the poison can get deep inside you after a while, there's always an antidote. I say that when we have our potions classes, we steal as much ingredients as we can and test out our potions on any uncorrupted living things we could find. During the nighttime, we can try looking at the potion book as many times as we can to look for some kind of antidote and we can also look in the school library. How about that?"

Emma nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan!" And we headed to the library together.


	12. Chapter 12: The Entidote

Chapter 12: The Entidote

Emma and I checked out four books each about potions. During those two hours we had left, we scanned each potion and what it does page by page in my room. After looking through the first half, we found nothing so we took a break from reading and looked around for test subjects. We ended up finding some rats in some holes that were located behind a large bush at the front of the school, and used our magic to create small separate cages for all of them. Then it was back to work.

We looked through another two when I came across the seventh book we checked out. On the cover was the title Potions of the Unknown in big, bolded golden letters.

"Whoa," I said with amazement, "where did you find this, Emma?"

She replied, "In the last place a potion book would be found: inside the bottom bookshelf in the corner in the back of the library." I remembered the title Spells of the Unknown from Forbidden Stuff Class. "I guess to dark fairies it's not forbidden," Emma suggested. She opened the book to the table of contents and saw several potion recipes that are some of the rarest of its kind. We flipped through the pages until we stopped at page 65.

"The Entidote" it read. I read its contents to Emma. "The Entidote is the short name for its true name the Everything Antidote. This special potion can reverse any spell and cure any illness. It even has the ability to bring people back from the dead. Here are the ingredients: 3 sprinkles of stardust, 5 cups of seawater, 2 sliced cockroaches, a dash of fairy dust, a sprinkle of dark fairy dust, 12 pieces of dog hair, and one forbidden spell. The recipe is below…. With this potion, we can cure all the corrupted fairies, Emma! Can we use your magic stardust for the potion?"

"I _am_ the Fairy of Space," she replied. I grabbed the spare cauldron from my chest and set it on the ground. Emma transformed into her dark fairy form and sprinkled some stardust into it.

I transformed, grabbed the cauldron, and flew out of the window and into the sky. I was relieved that the sea was below the cliff Wicked Wings is located. "See-through Secret" I chanted, and turned invisible. Using the cauldron's measuring line on the outside, I calculated the number of scoops of sea water I put into the pot with my hands. Carefully, I flew back inside without spilling any water. Then I sprinkled some of my dark fairy dust into the pot.

"That's three ingredients down and four more to go," Emma said. But getting the rest of the ingredients had to wait. I looked at the sun. It had set. Army Training.


	13. Chapter 13: Army Training

Chapter 13: Army Training

I put an invisibility spell on the cauldron and hid it under my bed. Emma and I took the books to her room and placed them in her chest.

"See ya," she said to me before closing her door. I walked back to my dorm and found Ever suddenly appear before me.

"Time for our night class," she said. "Then we're allowed to stay or go out for dinner and do whatever else. Wanna hang with me and my two friends tonight?" Maybe I can find some of the other ingredients.

"Sure," I said. I followed Ever to outside of the school and into the surrounding forest. I see some other students going our way, too. We walk into a very large clearing, where almost all of the students of Wicked Wings were found. Ever takes me to a small group that includes Brittany, Ozera, Mira, Emma, and three other girls that I didn't know and leaves me there.

"Stay here," she orders me. She saw the panic in my eyes. "Relax, you'll see me soon. I just need to check you and that newbie Emma into this group." She walks away. I run to Emma and we walk to an empty space a few paces away from our new group. Neither of us knew what was going on.

"Those three girls over there," Emma said, pointing towards those three girls I didn't know, "are my roommates. Since I was new, they brought me here. I don't know who that other girl is, though." I told her who Mira was. We went a few paces closer to our group and started talking with our group mates.

(For the first time ever… Ever's POV!)

I pushed through several of my kind to get to the front, which was north to where everyone could see the sunset. The group where I left Caleb was at the far left when looking south, and I could see her from here. She and that newbie Emma looked confused, but once they saw me up here, they would understand. I headed for a table where the Army Training leaders were standing and grabbed the group check board with my name at the top. I wrote Caleb and Emma's names at the bottom and put the board back.

Codetta walked to me and said, "Signed them in?" I just nodded. She laughed and smiled. "Let's hope you can keep them in line this time. We don't want any more injuries coming from your group like the last time."

It was true. After I came to this place, my learning skills were so impressive that the headmistresses appointed me as one of the Army Training leaders. The downside to this was that at least one or two of the fairies in my group end up in the infirmary and request to transfer to another group. I hope that I won't mess up like I did last time, because the last time someone requested a transfer other students from other groups got hurt. I'm still a bit shocked that they still allowed me to be sergeant in the ranks, and I might keep my position if I manage to keep my group in check in case of an emergency. Why would there be an emergency, someone might ask? It's because this class wasn't for any fitness expectations. No. It was for war.

(Back to Carol's POV)

A horn was blown, and everyone went to their assigned groups. Emma and I just stayed there since we were already with our group. There was silence. To the north I could see Headmistresses Kerri and Adriana ahead of a few dark fairies a few paces behind them. From that group I can see Codetta, Tanya, Joana and… Ever? What was she doing there?

"Evening, students," Kerri shouted to us. I guess I'm going to find out. "Tonight's Army Training will include the basics: creating potions, practicing spells, and maintaining fitness through several exercises while in your dark fairy forms. Remember that we have 12 weeks to go until Collision Day, so you all must stay in shape." The sun officially set, and the headmistresses magically made several stadium lights surround the edges of the clearing.

"Students," Adriana said, "let your training begin!" The fairies behind them transformed and flew to their groups.

Ever flew to ours and seemed to have switched to Commando mode. "All right, ladies," she said, "it's time to start our training. Does everyone understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" we shouted. "Fine, then I wants all you transform into your dark fairy forms pronto!"

We all shouted our transformation phrases.

"Mischief Magix!"

"Starlight Alter!"

"Trouble Transformation!" I heard Mira shout. The other transformation phrases sounded distant as Emma, Mira, and I transformed. After that I got a better look at some of the others' transformations. Mira had a candy apple red short sleeve top that had a pattern of small black and burgundy colored skulls at the bottom, a Byzantium colored laced tutu skirt, black flats, and a claret colored hair clip. Ever wore a midnight blue and hunter green tie-dye striped tang top, a forest green denim bolero cardigan, dark spring green rolled-cuff capris jeans, and dark blue strappy flats.

"You two," Ever said, pointing at me and Emma "will be partners in practicing your offense and defense moves on each other." She looked towards Mira. "Mira, you'll have Beverly as your partner. Ozera, you'll be partners with Brittany. Kaitlin, go to Jennifer. I'll be checking you all on how you are doing before having you move to another station." We all found our partners and some of us flew into the air. Emma and I huddled before starting.

"We have to make it convincing," Emma whispered. I flew up and began attacking while my partner defended her self.

"Stay-Stuck Glue!" I shouted, and a white liquid shot at Emma's feet, holding her to the ground.

"Celestial Sphere!" she chanted, and a glowing white light hit the goo from one hand while another shot at me while I was off guard from the other, pushing me back. She flew into the air and yelled, "Asteroid Waves!" Several meteors ranging from small to medium-sized formed above her head and headed towards me, but none of them hit me because I yelled "Secretive Safeguard!" and a shield formed around me before any of the rocks got me.

I released my shield when I heard someone shout "Poison Grasp!", and I giant blue Morphix-like tentacle grabbed me, stinging me with several tiny poisonous spikes inside of it.

I yelped through the pain, "Mega Mischievous!" I broke free from the tentacle and I looked towards where it came from. It came from Mira's fighting partner Beverly. She had pale skin, ivy green eyes, and long wavy dark brown hair with dark blue highlights. Her fairy form included a deep blue knee length one strap dress with a pine green colored beaded belt, dark green flats, and her wings sparkled green glitter.

"Watch out where you're floating, newbie!" she laughed.

Mira called to me, "This may be my fault. I _am _the Dark Fairy of Danger!" My ultimate was still in motion, and my eye color turned into a dark red. This is what my eyes looked like when I used this move. I looked at Beverly and analyzed her. She has sensitive ears, something I can use to my advantage.

Although I was still angry, I told Mira with a calm voice, "No problem, Mira." I looked towards Beverly and finished my move. "BY THE POWER OF ALL THE MISCHIEF MAKERS IN THE WORLD, I CALL ON THE POWER OF SONIC WAVES!" I took a deep breath and looked towards the Dark Fairy of Poison. And I let out a blood-curdling scream that blasted Beverly down into a tree. She covered her ears as hard as she could, but it was no match for my sonic scream.

"Ice Dome!" someone yelled, and I was trapped inside a large hallow ball of ice. My prison was set unto the ground slowly and I fell to the ground, hitting my head.

"Tanya, as the Dark Fairy of Fire I command you to melt a hole big enough for each of us to enter" commanded a familiar voice. An orange light lit up against the ice and an opening was formed. Inside entered the headmistresses, Codetta and her cronies, and Ever. I lied on the ground, rubbing my head. My eyes returned to its regular brown color, but most of my vision was blurry. I held my head as I dizzily tried to stand up, but to no prevail. The bump on my head must've been a serious injury, because I was slowly blacking out as my eyes flickered to stay open.

"Sneak to Alfea and capture Violet, the Fairy of Healing, but do _not_ persuade her to join us. Once she's healed Caleb, wipe her memory of the event and bring her back to the school," Kerri told Codetta and her cronies. They nodded and flew out of the dome and into the night sky.


	14. Chapter 14: The Next Level

Chapter 14: The Next Level

Someone splashed water on my face about 10 minutes later. I woke up and realized that I've transformed back into my normal outfit while I was out. Around me were the same people, but I saw another person inside the ice dome. She had light skin, purple eyes, and blonde hair in pigtails. She wore a lavender colored halter top, robin egg blue capris, and light pink high tops. This person was _definitely_ not a fairy of darkness. In fact, I recognized her from Alfea.

Her name is Violet, and she is the Fairy of Healing. Her arms were behind her back, held together by Joana. Headmistress Adriana was speaking to the captured fairy.

"For now, we mean you no harm. But as you can see, we have a critically injured student in here, and we've heard that you have the power to heal the ill. You will heal Caleb here, in exchange for safety for you and one other person. Do we have a deal?" Violet looked at me and back at Adriana.

"I accept your deal," she agreed, "but I am not doing it because of your promise or the fact that I'm in a school surrounded by the people who used to be my friends now hate me. I am only doing this to heal someone who I know was one of the best students back at Alfea and has a pure heart. I wish for you to not harm my friend Bonnie."

She leaned down to me and made a light brown satchel appear before us. I remembered how Violet was the great-great granddaughter of Marina, the first Fairy of Healing in her family tree, and that the satchel held special potions and fairy dusts for emergencies. She opened the bag and took out two bottles. One had a rose colored liquid and the other had gold colored fairy dust, but the dust bottle was hidden behind the bag where the other dark fairies couldn't see. She opened both bottles and secretly sprinkled some of the dust into the rosy liquid.

"Open wide," she coaxed, and I complied. The liquid seeped down my sore throat. My head and my throat no longer ached. She packed the bottles back into the satchel, but put a small bottle and made me clench my wrist to hide it. "For emergencies," she whispered. Violet put the bag on her shoulder and stood up. She left the dome, followed by Codetta and her cronies.

Through the opening, I watched her walk away and into the forest. I also saw from the trees a bright red light appear. Violet's memories of this event were wiped. I stood up and walked outside as Codetta, Tanya, and Joana walked back from the forest. I was still holding Violet's gift in my clenching fist. Emma, who had to work with Mira and her partner, was practically beating up Beverly with her powers.

"Everyone," Adriana called out, "please stop your training for a minute." All the students immediately stopped what they were doing and turned to their attention to where the headmistresses stood. "We have some exciting news for Sergeant Ever and her group. Due to actions committed by Caleb here,-" Everyone's eyes looked towards me. "-we believe that her group's leader Ever has trained the rest of her troops well. Therefore, all of the troops in Ever's group shall be moved up to the Pre-experienced level."

I looked at my group; their faces were mixed with surprise, shock, and excitement. I looked towards my leader; she looked at me and nodded. If I can take us up to the top, I'll gain more experience on how to fix everything.


	15. Chapter 15: Ever the Dog

Chapter 15: Ever the Dog

I ended up not going out with Ever and her friends last night. The headmistresses ordered me to rest up even with my wounds healed. Emma decided to stay at the school as well to bring food into my dorm and keep an eye on me. I changed into a red tee that said "I HEART MISCHIEF" in white bolded letters on a black heart in the middle, eggplant colored plaid pajama pants, and a plain black sweater. I kept my sweater above my pillow since I didn't feel cold, and slid Violet's present under it. I decided that I would find out what was in the bottle and tell Emma about it in the morning. I turned off the lamp next to my four poster bed, slipped into the blankets, and let my head sink into the soft pillow as I drifted off to sleep.

(For the first time ever: Emma's POV!)

Before I headed back to my dorm, I checked up on Carol (or should I say Caleb) by using the Spying Glass she made for me with her powers and was able to see through the doors. She was fast asleep. I went back to change into a long Prussian blue sleep shirt and citrine colored pajama pants, and after that I brushed my teeth in the bathroom. Before I slept alone -my roommates went out- in my bed, I heard footsteps coming Carol's room. I took the Spying Glass and looked through the walls.

Ever turned on the lights and magically changed into vertical striped midnight blue and black pajamas. It came to me that she has the power of animals, and so I walked outside to her room. I knocked on the door.

Ever said "It's open!" and I opened the unlocked door.

"Just came to check up on Caleb. I didn't know that you were in here," I fibbed.

She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "No worries. She'll be safe as long as I'm around." I recalled Carol telling me about the Crypnotic Charm on her.

"Before I leave," I began, "I need to do this one little thing."

Ever looked confused. "What?"

"Well… _Crypnotic Force_," I chanted suddenly. Three different colored crystals appeared in my hands. Ever looked at me wide-eyed. She's heard this spell before because Carol used this spell earlier this afternoon. She was about to run when I grabbed the clear crystal and froze the world. Time stopped all around me, and a cold feeling developed inside of me. My subject was frozen in place. She was heading for the bathroom to hide but never reached it. I felt grateful that Carol told me which crystals did what. I was also grateful that I checked out that "Molly's Hypnosis Journal" book to study the crystals' powers.

"If you want to bring a frozen person out of the frozen time, touch somewhere on his/her body (the shoulder, for example) and send the 'freezing feeling', the cold feeling you should get when you stop the world, into them. Stopping time is also a good way to hypnotize others before they know it. All you have to do is stand in front of your subject before sending the freezing feeling into them and look straight into their eyes, thereby performing the hypnosis part of the Crypnotic Charm."

I straightened Ever's legs so that she wouldn't fall when I brought her into reality. Then I stood in front of her and positioned myself so that my eyes, which became green, would meet hers. I put my hand on her shoulder and sent the freezing feeling into her, and she was moving again. I had her in my hypnotic net. Green spirals were sent into her eyes and she didn't move anymore. I unfroze time and took my hand off of her shoulder. It was time to give instructions.

"Ever, you are under my command. Whenever I snap my fingers, you will be under my command again. Whenever I clap my hands and say the name of any animal, you will use your powers to transform into that animal. Do you understand?" She nodded obediently.

I clapped my hands and said, "Dog." Ever got on all fours and transformed into a brown Labrador retriever. I quickly grabbed a pair of scissors and a plastic bag from my room and went back. I snipped off 12 pieces of long fur from Ever the Dog's mane and put them in the bag. I put the fur and the scissors under my bed with my diary.

I walked back to Ever and commanded "Transform back into a human", which she did. "Now, when I leave the room and close the door, you will wake up and not remember being hypnotized." She nodded. I walked out of the room and closed the door slowly to not wake Carol up.

When I was about to walk back to my dorm, I heard Ever ask "Why am I on all fours?" and giggled. I closed my door and took my diary and pencil out from under the bed. "Dear Diary: What a wacky day this has been..."


	16. Chapter 16: Immunity Slipping

Chapter 16: Immunity Slipping…

Although I was glad that my group was moved up to the next Level of Darkness, I was also confused at why. That's why I went to see the headmistresses during breakfast. I walked by myself to the third floor using Ever's map, and was able to not get lost. I knocked on the door.

"Enter," Kerri said, and I opened the door. The two girls were sitting on their desk.

"Ah, Caleb," Adriana said. "Have you come for more information about your new level?"

"Sort of," I replied. "I want to know exactly _why _I was moved up a level after the first day." Kerri and Adriana looked at me and smiled.

"You see," Kerri explained, "we monitor each group during Army Training. That act you put on last night showed that you and your friends had high potentials of power. It seems that you are most powerful when your emotions are at its extremes. Do you understand now?"

I nodded. "Thanks for the info," I said, and walked out of their office. I crouched against the wall next to the door after closing it.

It was true that my emotions had some control over my power, but I always keep my anger inside of me like most fairies. Fairies of darkness, on the other hand, openly expressed their anger, sometimes in the most painful way as possible. That wasn't me.

Maybe the corruption didn't take full effect on me like most of the other students here. Maybe I'm really _not_ immune, but just the victim to a late reaction. For me, the corruption was just a disease that was slowly spreading to the rest of me until I'm fully infected by it. Was I truly immune to this disease? Am I slowly losing my good will to evil every minute, every hour of each day? If so, then how long do I have? One part of me was fighting this disease while the other is being consumed. But I want to stay a regular fairy. No, I _need _to stay a regular fairy.

The bell rang, and I decided to use magic to transport myself to my Potions class. I wouldn't have enough time to climb all those stairs down to the bottom floor. I snapped my fingers, carrying myself to the front door of Ms. Comhatcha's Potions Class for Pre-experienced Fairies of Darkness. I opened the door and saw that the classroom looked more like a cooking class with its rows of counters, stools, and cauldrons. I sat down next to Emma, who was sitting in the front row.

"I've got something for the Entidote," she whispered to me, giving me a plastic bag full of dog hair. It was the next ingredient.


	17. Chapter 17: Potion Prodigies

Chapter 17: Potion Prodigies

Ms. Comhatcha walked into her classroom. She had long curly fire red hair with navy blue highlights that matched her cold blue eyes and had pale skin. She wore long black dress pants, a horizontal striped dark gray and cool black tunic-like shirt, and coffee colored stiletto boots that were hidden by her pants. Covering her was a gray lab coat that lasted down to her ankles. Out of all the teachers I've met, this one wore darker colors than the others. Also, she actually looked familiar. Her name used to be Abigail, but was changed to Amaya after she was kidnapped from the school, yet her powers of the Night Sky stayed the same. She left the school four weeks ago.

"Morning," she said, getting everyone's attention. "Today, you will be creating three potions. The first one will be a Healix Potion, which can cure some of the most dangerous diseases known. The next potion will be a Brain Potion, which will boost the drinker's knowledge. If you finish these two assignments, you will each choose a special potion from this book." She held up a large book that said in big, bolded golden letters Potions of the Unknown, Volume 2. _There were two of those books?_ I thought.

"Take out your Potions books and begin," the teacher announced.

Emma and I grabbed our books from our bags and set them next to our caldrons. Like everyone else, we headed for the ingredients closet with our books and waited in the single file line. We grabbed all the ingredients for the first potion: hand sanitizer, alcohol used for cleaning wounds (no matter how much it stings), pink itch cream, baby powder, and roses. Roses? I guess that's why the healing potion I was given last night was rose colored.

"Pour two cups of hand sanitizer and another two cups of alcohol (measure the cups with the measuring line in the caldron) into the caldron," the book said. "Next, add five dollops of the pink itch cream into the pot. Make sure that the dollops are aligned so that there are three spots on top and two on the bottom. Using a knife or your fingers, tear the rose petals apart until they are in tiny specks. Mix these specks in a cup with a fourth cup of baby powder until the rose specks are everywhere. Put the powder into the caldron by sprinkling it all over the top of the thick liquid until the entire top layer is covered in white and red powder." When we finished this step, the top layer looked as if it was pale skin with measles. "Finally, using a wooden spoon, mix everything together until the concoction has a light pink color to it."

I let Emma use the wooden spoon first since there was only one between us. When we finished, I noticed that this potion looked different from the healing potion I was given. Ms. Comhatcha walked over to our desk and eyed our caldrons with a strict face. She held up her index finger, and I noticed that there was a cut on it. She dipped her finger into both of our pots separately, and looked at her finger. The cut was gone. Comhatcha's strict face became soft.

"Excellent job, girls" she said with a smile. "Go along and start the next-"

"Gross!" someone yelled.

Immediately, the teacher's face became strict again. "Who shouted?!" she boomed. All of our eyes turned to the third row, where a girl was swishing water and spitting it out in the sink that was in her row. She had dark tan skin, seal brown colored hair with carmine red highlights, and red eyes. She was wearing regular jeans, a tangelo colored t-shirt that said "Flames Forever", and a black and red plaid jacket.

The teacher marched over to her and grabbed her shirt. "Explain yourself, Tabatha!" Comhatcha ordered. For a minute, I thought I saw Tabatha's hair highlights turn white from fear.

"Well," she began panicking, "I finished my potion and was waiting for you to check it. That was when I saw that I had a large cut on my arm, so I decided to use the potion on myself. I thought that we would have to drink the potion for it to work, so I did, but it tasted horrible and I spit it out in the sink."

Ms. Comhatcha looked furious. "Foolish girl!" she exclaimed. "You should already know that unlike the Complex Healix Potion, which you drink, this is a Standard Healix Potion, in which you RUB the potion onto your skin to cure minor injuries like that cut. You seriously need a long stay in detention during Break Time period, studying the differences between a Standard and a Complex potion!" She let go of Tabatha's shirt and carried on with her work while the poor girl just stood there, wide-eyed with fear.

"I heard that's Tanya's twin sister Tabatha," Emma whispered to me. "Together, they're known as the Flame Twins. While Tanya's in the Pre-expert Level, poor Tabatha's stuck here because she's terrible at Potions class." I now understood why.


	18. Chapter 18: Passed

Chapter 18: Codetta's Past

We cleaned our pots in the sink and then headed back to the ingredients closet and grabbed a small jar with three lizard brains and its juice (Disgusting!), fish oil (I heard that fish were brain food, so I guess that makes sense), a bottle of tomato juice, sage powder, tiny broccoli bits, and hot sauce. Hot sauce? These recipes keep surprising me! To me, I thought that we were rather cooking than creating potions.

The book said, "In a clean caldron, first pour two cups of fish oil and tomato juice while stirring in the liquids at the same time. Next, cut the lizard brains in half, and then dice them into little cubes that are 5x5 centimeters (you may use a ruler)-" Emma and I had to carefully measure the brain halves before dicing "- and add them in. After that, add six dashes of sage powder and pour two cups of the broccoli bits into the pot. Finally, pour one half cup of hot sauce into the caldron and mix everything together with a metal spoon." When we added the hot sauce, sizzling and bubbling sounds came from our caldrons and we hoped that that was a good sign. Emma let me use the metal spoon first, but we had to get another one after it melted while stirring. Like last time, Ms. Comhatcha stepped up to our caldrons. She poured some of the concoction into a vial and then took a sip.

"I wish to have knowledge of how the stars are created," she requested after a sip, and her head began to glow. She smiled at us and said, "You two are professionals at this! As a reward, you may take vials of your potions to-go. After that, come to my desk and select a potion!" She walked away, and the glow in her head faded. We decided it was best to take our entire potion to-go and had to pour our potion into 11 vials each.

We put them carefully in a pocket in our bags, keeping one vial for us to try right now. Emma took a sip first and wished, "I would like to know about the similarities between me and my powers of Space." Her head glowed like Ms. Comhatcha's and faded soon after. "You need to try this, Carol," she whispered so that no one would hear my real name. "It really works!"

I took a sip, and found the potion tasting less spicy as I thought it would with the hot sauce.

"Give me the knowledge of… of… of every student and teacher who go to Wicked Wings Academy!" I wished, and I closed my eyes. Even with my eyes closed, the glow was visible to the naked eye. When it faded, I opened them and decided to put my new knowledge to use. _I want to know about Codetta_, I thought to myself, and before my eyes, a large description appeared before me:

"Codetta's true identity is Caitlin, Fairy of Light. When Wicked Wings was built, she voluntarily left Alfea because she didn't feel that she was truly good. After her transformation, she became Codetta, Dark Fairy of Shadows. Her two friends who changed with her were originally called Talia and Janie, known today as Tanya and Joana. Tanya turned from the Fairy of Water to the Dark Fairy of Fire, while Joana transformed from the Fairy of the Canary to the Dark Fairy of the Crow. They were shown to be top students at Wicked Wings, quickly leveling up to the Expert Level of Darkness." The description vanished.

"C'mon," Emma told me, "we've gotta go look for a Forbidden Potion."


	19. Chapter 19: Trickle Pop

Chapter 19: Trickle Pop

Emma and I walked up to Ms. Comhatcha's desk, where she had a smile on her face. "Excellent job, girls!" she said. "Go ahead and look at all the potions you want until you find one that suits you both." We took the book back to our seats and opened to the table of contents.

"The Level-up Potion, a special potion that will allow a fairy to quickly move up to the next level; I don't want to cheat," Emma commented while reading out loud the names of the potions.

"The Ocean Potion, a potion that will, when dropped on the ground, create a giant tsunami; too wet," I said, reading the next one. We scanned the table of contents for a few minutes until we found one that greatly enhanced our curiosity. "The Gift," it read. I turned the pages to page 78. I read the description to Emma.

"The Gift is a special potion that can only be created if a Healing fairy gave someone she healed a special bottle filled with a Forbidden Potion. When adding this 'gift' to the potion, it will grant three wishes to the drinker. Here are the ingredients: 2 cups of sugar, 15 drops of the 'gift', 9 drops of Love Potion, 6 dashes of salt, 1 sprinkle of cinnamon, and 4 drops of Wish Potion, which is another potion found in here…. Gee, Emma. If we use this, it might blow our cover because the teacher would want to know where we got the 'gift' from. We'll have to do something else, but let's keep this potion in mind for later."

"We could always do that Wish Potion. It's in the book," Emma suggested. I flipped through the pages and found the recipe on page 101.

Emma took her turn at reading. "The Wish Potion has to ability to give the drinker 1 wish per sip. The ingredients are: star powder, light dust, truth serum, and trickle pop. Wait, what's trickle pop again?"

"Trickle pop are some of the sweetest sodas known in the entire Magix universe. One bottle full will bring you to heaven!" I stated dreamily. "Oh, how I've always wanted to buy myself as much as I could drink, but we'll need to go shopping if we're gonna make this potion!"

Ms. Comhatcha spoke up. "Since you are doing such a wonderful job so far, I'll allow you two to travel to Magix City to purchase this ingredient. I'll contact one of the Expert fairies of darkness to supervise you." She went to the phone, and, to no surprise, we were going to be supervised by none other than Codetta.

About five minutes later, the Dark Fairy of Shadows arrived in a grumpy mood to come with us. "I should be out doing my job," she complained as we transformed and flew out the window. "I shouldn't be watching two newbies buy soda."

"C'mon, don't be such a grumpy," Emma said. We both giggled.

"We'll buy you some, if you change your mood that is," I added. We flew the rest of the way in silence. To disguise ourselves, we temporarily changed into our old, normal clothes in an alley, and we saw Codetta's for the first time. She was wearing a yellow rose tee with an orange sun in the center, an aqua high-low skirt, and orchid-colored flats. Using magic, we made our highlights temporarily disappear.

We walked out into the sun and walked to the sweets shop across the street, where the trickle pop was held. Inside the store was a round rug that represented a pink peppermint. The walls were a light cyan, and on every wall were tables with different sorts of candies.

"May I help you ladies?" asked the cashier at the table.

"Yes," I said in a polite voice. "We would like to buy two dozen bottles of trickle pop, please."

"Certainly," he said, and went into the door behind him. Along with another worker, two boxes were carried out; both filled with a dozen bottles of trickle pop each. "That'll be $24, please," the cashier said. Codetta and Emma grabbed out their wallets from their bags and provided $12 each. I passed the money on to the man, and they gave the boxes to us. We gave our thanks, and, with Codetta and Emma carrying the boxes, we hurriedly walked out of the shop and back to the alley.

Combining our powers, we shrunk the boxes so that Emma and I would hold one in our hand. We transformed back into our dark fairy forms.

"See-through Secret," I chanted as we held hands, and we all became invisible. We let go and flew swiftly into the bright sky. We flew back through the window into Potions class.

"Go start your project, girls," Ms. Comhatcha told us.

Codetta held out her hand, and we realized that she was really asking us for a bottle of trickle pop. Emma grew the boxes back to their normal sizes and opened one. She took out a soda bottle full of a bright, orange colored liquid that was trickle pop and handed the bottle to her.

"Later, Pre- exes," she said, walking out the door. Emma and I went back to our table and began the Wish Potion, since all we had to do was mix everything together.

Comhatcha took a sip through a vial we poured for her and said, "I wish for a bottle of trickle pop." One box of our soda opened, and a bottle magically flew to her hand. "Keep the potion and the trickle pop for yourselves, girls," she said while pulling the cap off. "Class dismissed!"

The bell rang as we poured our Wish Potion into 10 vials and shrunk the bottles again. "Looks like we've got us some ammunition," Emma giggled. While she headed one direction with one box of trickle pop and the Brains Potion as I headed the other way with the other box and the Wish Potion, I bumped into Beverly on my way to Transformations Class.


	20. Chapter 20: New Recruit

Chapter 20: New Recruit

"Watch it!" Beverly yelled at me, and we were both walking the same way. I also saw her normal outfit. She wore pine green capris, a dark blue top with duke blue sleeves, ultramarine low tops, and a dark moss green headband. "Wait a minute," she said, "you've got this class, too?" I nodded, and she face-palmed her head. "This is going to be a LONG Transformations Class," she sighed. I rolled my eyes.

We walked in silence until we reached the door. "Listen," she started, "I'm sorry about last night. I missed, okay. But hey, if I didn't hit you then we wouldn't have been moved up a level. No hard feelings?"

I didn't talk at first, but I had to admit that she was right. "All right, apology accepted."

I just followed Beverly on the way to our next class, and stopped at the door. The sign said, "Miss Janet's Transformations Class for Pre-experience Fairies of Darkness." Did all of the signs have to be so long? I opened the door for both of us and we saw Miss Janet sitting on her desk, her legs crossed. Her skin was fair with a dirt brown birth mark in the shape of a beetle on her right elbow, had mean swamp green eyes, and, to my surprise and horror, she had straight dark olive green hair with black highlights that was formed into a ponytail. She wore a jet black pencil skirt, a dark spring green polo shirt with a basic black tailored jacket, and dark green heels. The person who wears the darkest colors on her is now down to her and Miss Comhatcha.

"Hello," she greeted in a cold voice. "I'm Miss Janet, the Dark Fairy of Insects. That means that if you get in trouble in this class, I'll send spiders after you!" We rolled our eyes and took two open seats near the back of the class, with Beverly at my left side. We sat down and waited for the other students to come in.

Beverly leaned next to me and whispered, "I know you're immune." My eyes widened. Chills ran down my side and my skin turned a little pale. I tried to scoot away from her, but she added, "It's okay, I'm immune too."

I looked at her unconvinced. "It's true," she said. "Remember me? It's Brielle, the Fairy of Liquid Lights." My eyes widened more. The only way a dark fairy would remember their old selves is if they begged their kidnappers to give them their memories. And I didn't recognize Brielle from the start because her skin was so pale and her eyes used to be a light spring green, the total opposite of Miss Janet's top's color. I was convinced.

"I know about your whole plan to help the others, and I want in," she said. I looked at her, wondering how she knew. "Emma talks in sleep, and I'm a light sleeper," she told me. After that, I didn't care about the rest of class.


	21. Chapter 21: Finished

Chapter 21: Finished

After Spells Class, Emma and I headed to my room during our Break Period and took out our new potions. I snuck two cockroaches from a student in front of me who was covered in cockroaches as punishment for not doing our assignment in class -apparently Miss Janet's twin sister Miss Joan taught my Spells Class and was the Dark Fairy of Insects as well, go figure! - and put them in an empty plastic bag I had in case I found an ingredient for the Entidote.

We added our ingredients and I finally showed Emma the bottle I got from Violet. "I haven't opened it yet, but I hope that it's something useful." I opened the cap, and several tiny bottles popped out and grew into regular sized potion bottles. My eyes were fixated by one that was labeled "Fairy Dust" and another that said "Entidote".

Emma whispered with excitement, "These are just what we're looking for!" I set Violet's Entidote bottle next to my leg and added the fairy dust and cockroaches, which we pieced in half with our hands, into the caldron that contained the nearly completed potion. All that was left was the forbidden spell.

"Crypnotic Charm!" I quietly exclaimed, and now the three time crystals were in my hands. The recipe read, "If the forbidden spell has to do with an object, simply add it in if small or if large, only add a small dose of it." And so I dropped the crystals into the pot.

The liquid bubbled a little and became a rose color. Did Violet actually give me an Entidote last night? Emma took an empty bottle she washed after drinking the trickle pop out of it and ladled the potion into it. She screwed the cap on and gave it to me.

"Go heal Ever," she told me. But I was scared. Of its effects, of the possibilities, of the outcomes. Emma saw my face and took the bottle back. "Okay," she said, "I'll do it as a friend. But you have to stay with me just in case it doesn't work." And as we searched the school for Ever, the words "in case it doesn't work" rang in my head.


	22. Chapter 22: Erin

Chapter 22: Erin

(Emma's POV)

Healing Ever was my way of thanking Carol for always sticking by me when we were at Alfea. It was the least I could do for her. We looked everywhere for Ever. Outside, in the halls, in the library, and still nothing. Then we heard something come from the janitor's closet by the cafeteria. Carol opened the door and we found Ever, who was eating a bag of jalapeno flavored chips. She looked at us and swallowed the chips in her mouth.

"Want some?" she asked. "We barely get these kinds of chips here, so we might as well make the most of it." We took a few chips and popped them in our mouths. Spicy, tangy, delicious.

I snapped my fingers, and watched my subject drop her bag, which my friend took and started eating the rest. "I added a little extra command for emergencies," I explained. I turned to the hypnotized Ever and commanded, "You, Ever, are back under my power. I order you to drink this bottle until you reach about half way." I gave Ever the Entidote and watched her drink it as if it would be the last drink she'll ever have.

Ever gave the bottle back to me, and suddenly she fell to the ground on her side, light consuming her. When the light faded, her camisole dress was sea foam green and the stripes were gone, her cardigan was electric blue, her boots matched the color of her cardigan, and her highlights were gone. She sat up and rubbed her head. She looked at both of us and stood up, looking at Carol with a worried look.

"Carol," she said in a gentle voice, "is that really you as a dark fairy, or am I hallucinating?"

We replied at the same time "You're hallucinating."

Erin ran to her best friend and hugged her like she's never hugged her before. "Dear Lord of Magix!" she exclaimed. "I'm back and I'm going to stay that way!" She let go of Carol, who was acting serious now.

"Erin, we've got to get you out of here! You can't be caught, or else we'll all be in trouble. We may look like fairies of darkness, but we're actually immune. Using the Entidote, you're now immune to the darkness, too."

Carol transformed into her dark fairy form and made us invisible. We carefully headed back for their room without passing anybody. I opened the door and we all went inside. Carol de-transformed and we all became visible again.

"Take the rest of this bottle," I said. "We're setting up an army to save our friends from here. Transform, get out of here, and tell everyone what's happened. Just don't let the word spread into Magix City or anywhere else; we need to keep this a secret." Erin nodded and transformed into her fairy outfit, in which the colors are back to their electric blue and sea foam green colors (read Chapter 13 to understand).

"I'll see you guys soon," she said, and flew out the window and into the sky as fast as she could.

(The next chapter will go back to Carol's POV!)


	23. Chapter 23: The Rebels

**Okay, so I know that these chapters are short and don't have much detail, but I wrote this a long time ago. Don't hate alright?**

Chapter 23: The Rebels

Three weeks have passed since Erin flew back to Alfea and told them what's happened, and so far she's done quite a good job at keeping this from spreading. The headmistresses of Wicked Wings still have no idea how she turned back to normal, or at least they will on Collision Day. During the past few weeks, Emma and I have been capturing fairies from Alfea while we in the G.G.F.H. together. Each fairy we caught already knew our plan. Using my ability to study faces, we've found 13 immune fairies and 5 who are not. With the Entidote in our hands, we've changed all the non-immune fairies so they would be. After a while, we've formed an army of rebels.

I was made the general since I started this entire thing, with Emma and Erin as my lieutenant generals. Brielle became my major general since she joined before anyone else did. The colonel is Sophie, the Fairy of the Ruby Dragon Flame, but at Wicked Wings she's Selena, Dark Fairy of the Onyx Dragon. She wears a black shirt with a large blue stripe in the middle, a blue and dark violet ruffled skirt, black leggings, and blue knee high boots. She also has light skin, her hazel eyes became purple, and have light brown hair with blue highlights. I appointed her when I explained everything to her. The others were appointed positions based on how long they've been at the school.

Erin told us that when she was a sergeant of the dark fairy army, she learned that Collision Day was the day when Wicked Wings was going to attack Alfea and turn every fairy in the world into a fairy of darkness. Luckily, we had the forbidden spells and potions on our side. We copied as many forbidden potions that may become useful and created them, especially the Entidote.

Our plan is for me, Emma, and Brielle to pretend to attack Alfea when the time comes, while our army would hide high above the clouds and in the forest. After at least 10 minutes into the battle, our air attack, led by Erin, would begin with a giant "I" cut into the clouds and all the immune fairies attacking the dark fairies with both our magic and our potions.

What I was worried about was my fading immunity, so I had to tell everyone my problem. To help me, they've set apart a few bottles of the Entidote for me in case of emergencies. Another thing I couldn't count on was being moved up a rank in the Wicked Wings army. When Erin escaped, I was appointed sergeant in her place. Fortunately, I was given Erin's old group with some of my major soldiers. We'd all meet deep in the forest when everyone was asleep to discuss our plans and create potions and practice spells. Three weeks down, nine more to go.


	24. Chapter 24: Level Up

**Short chapter... actually its a REALLY short chapter! Just some updates at Wicked Wings. I think is the shortest chapter I've ever written in my life!**

Chapter 24: Experienced

"Attention students," Headmistress Kerri said into the microphone during an assembly out on campus. "I have an important announcement. During the past three weeks after Ever has left us, we still have stayed strong thanks to our new sergeant Caleb. To make it short, I would like to announce that Caleb and five other dark fairies of her choice will be moved up to the next level of darkness that they are at."

Headmistress Adriana found me in the large crowd and escorted me onto the stage. "Choose the other five students to move to the next level," she whispered to me.

Emma was my first choice and Brielle was my second. My third choice was Sophie, but I couldn't think of the last two. I looked into the crowd and saw two sad faces. To make them happy, I picked their names- Mira and Tabatha. I watched them squeal with excitement and hug each other with joy. They've been held back for long enough. So everyone whom I've befriended here moved up to the Experienced Level of Darkness; well, except Sophie, who was in the Trainee Level and moved to the Pre-experienced Level.


	25. Chapter 25: Blackout

Chapter 25: Blackouts

For some unknown reason, I blacked out during Physical Education class and fell on the foam mat that lied below the climbing rope. Sophie, who was also in my class, brought me back to my room using magic and lay me on my bed, at least that's what I thought happened since I woke up in my room and she was with me. She took a Healix Potion out from my Magic-Aid Kit and rubbed some on my head, in which it dried and seeped inside. The fact that drowsiness was a side effect of the potion came to me when I fell asleep again, this time into a dream.

In my dream, I was falling from the sky during Collision Day, but someone caught me before I hit the ground. Carrying me was a dark figure that I couldn't make out because my eyesight was blurry, but all I knew was that it was a guy. He set me against a tree, taking out a Complex Healix Potion from my bag and having me drink the vial.

"Need help?" he asked in a gentle, yet familiar voice. My vision cleared up and I saw Blake, my Redfountain boyfriend. But the question was why he would help me, a fairy of darkness. I didn't know it, but I was actually asking him that. "Because I know you're still the Carol I know," he replied.

He kneeled towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, which made my cheeks go red. Before he could kiss my lips, a dark shadow ball hit his back and he fell to the side. That was when I woke up, floating in my dark fairy form above the forest. Below me were Emma, Brielle, and Sophie.

"Caleb!"

"You've gotta get down here!"

"Look at the trouble you've made!"

I looked down, and I've cleared out tens of hundreds of trees. My hands were giving off orange smoke. I heard a familiar spell come from behind me.

"Ice Dome!" I dodged the spell this time.

(For the first time: Brielle's POV!)

I've never seen Carol act like this before. While we were yelling, I looked at her eyes. They became fully black, white part and all. She turned to the headmistresses, who were in their dark fairy forms. Kerri had on an ice blue and gray striped cut-sleeve riveted top, black jeans, and ice blue boots while her wings were like a pixie's, the same as Adrianna's. She had on a tan sleeveless dress that was wrapped with green and blue ivy, her black heels became flats, and her hair was held up into a ponytail and a crown made of ivy wrapped around her head.

"Stone Tomb!" Adriana shouted, and walls of dirt and stone came up from the ground and sealed Carol inside, but she broke out. The girls and I transformed.

"Starlight Alter!"

"Powerful Poison!"

"Dragon Change!"

I knew what Emma's dark fairy form looked like, but not Sophie's. She wore a dark blue halter top, a cool black miniskirt with black leggings, and dark violet knee high converse, and her wings were like a butterfly's that was blue with violet outlines.

We flew up into the air and held her arms behind her back. "Snowflake Powder," Kerri chanted in a soothing way, and some snow sprinkled from her fingers and into Carol's hair. Her eyes became brown again and she fell asleep, transforming back into her normal self.

"Blackouts like this occurs when someone like us becomes angry and feels the need to destroy something," Adriana explained on our way back to the school. "Something must've corrupted her mind in her sleep." The headmistresses didn't know, but the girls and I knew that it was because Carol might actually become fully evil after all. When we get back to her room, we'll be giving her some Entidote.


	26. Chapter 26: Inform (Prequel to Ch 23)

Chapter 26: Informing (prequel to Chapter 23)

(Erin's POV)

I flew far from the sky and into the forest, where I de-transformed and set off on the rest of my trip on foot. That way, I could be hidden better. About twenty minutes later, I was back at Alfea. By the gate was Ramona, the Fairy of Flowers, still in her bright yellow long sleeved poncho that had a pink flower pin stuck on her right shoulder, a white tang top, magenta colored jeans, and golden yellow sandals. Like before, she still had somewhat pale skin, her frizzy orange dyed light brown hair in a messy ponytail, and amber colored eyes. She was tending to the small flower bed she planted in front of the school. Her head popped up at the sound of my footsteps and turned her head.

"Erin," she said, "is that you?" I nodded, glad to finally be back at the school that I belong to. She dropped her watering can, ran to me, and gave me a hug. "Oh-my-gosh!" she exclaimed. "You've gotta tell everyone how you've come back to us. How the others are doing. How you escaped!"

We ran inside the school and onto the campus. I was immediately noticed and hugged to death by my friends. But now was not the time for hugs. Now was the time for action. Headmistress Lana, the Fairy of Psychics, came out of her office, and I noticed that she was still wearing her lavender colored tweed jacket over a light cream top, regular blue jeans, and purple strappy flats. Her eyes were still pink-but they change to a light yellow when she has a major prediction-, she still had fair skin, and her hair was still a dark chocolate color.

"Welcome back, Erin," she said. "I had a feeling that something good would come our way today."

I stood on a bench so that everyone would see me. "It's great to see you all again," I began, "but I have something urgent. It has been discovered that three dark fairies who attend Wicked Wings are actually immune to darkness. Those three fairies are Brielle, who is called Beverly, Emma, who still has her name, and Carol, but over there she is known as Caleb. In my hand is an Entidote, a forbidden potion they made so that they can try and cure everyone. I am the first of what may be the many fairies who will be rescued from the school. If you guys are willing to help us, we will be grateful. It doesn't matter if you don't join, but it is important that our plan stays a secret, or else we might truly lose our friends. Who's with us?"

Most of the students raised their hands. Sophie came up to me and said, "I will fight with you, and I have an idea. Use me as bait to get inside the school to help the girls. Although I might or might not be immune, I can at least be healed like you said." Some of her friends stood next to her and agreed to take this risk too. The people who didn't raise their hands came forward and explained to me that they wanted to actually make sure the word didn't spread.

"Understood," I said. "Now, our plan was for me to inform you all about an event that will take place in twelve weeks. It is called Collision Day. Wicked Wings are planning to attack Alfea and capture everyone who attends here, turning everyone into a fairy of darkness. I'll report back to the school and tell the girls what we'll be doing. Every night we'll need many people to come to a spot in the woods near Wicked Wings. We'll search for you and we'll establish our rebellion from there. Carol will give you the rest of the information. For tonight, we'll need Alfea's strongest and cleverest fairies to come to our first meeting."

The students whispered to each other and left to their dorms. Headmistress Lana and I took a walk to Violet's room. Her knowledge would be needed most of all.


	27. Chapter 27: The Gift (prequel continued)

Chapter 27: The Gift of Violet (prequel is continued)

(Erin's POV)

I remembered seeing Violet's hand rise when I asked for people to help us. From my memories of being a dark fairy, I remembered watching her heal Carol, and then get her memory of the event wiped. Headmistress Lana understood why she will be very important to our plan.

"Her great-great grandmother Marina was the writer of two volumes about forbidden potions, and those books would be passed down to her most recent granddaughter," she explained. "I guess it was obvious that Violet must've known about the Entidote this whole time. Wicked Wings must have gotten their hands on the books somehow if it is over there."

I knocked on her door. "It's open," a voice said. I opened the door to see Violet trying to create a potion.

"I need to talk to you," I said. She was listening, but she looked rather confused.

"What am I forgetting?" she mouthed; while Carol's good at reading faces, I'm good at reading lip. I handed her the bottle of Entidote. She looked up at me and said, "Thank you, but how did you know that I needed this?"

"Well, it's because I know what you've forgotten." Violet took a sip and her head glowed red, and then faded.

"I healed Caleb that last night?" she asked.

I nodded. "Codetta, a top student at Wicked Wings, was told to wipe your memory of coming to the school. They didn't want you to tell everyone at Alfea what happened. Carol showed me a small bottle that you gave her that night. You said it was 'for emergencies'?" She nodded.

"That bottle is known as the Gift Bottle. It contains hundreds to thousands of potions and fairy dust and whatever else that can be used for healing and whatnot. Before I left, I gave it to Carol, along with a small bottle of the Entidote."

Headmistress Lana spoke up. "Violet, Erin is wondering if you could be the rebellion's Head of Healing and Potions. We'll be very grateful if you agreed." Before she said anything, she added two sliced cockroaches and her potion became a rosy color. The Entidote.

Violet looked at us with determination and told us, "I'm in."


	28. Chapter 28: Meeting (still the prequel)

Chapter 28: Forest Meeting (still the prequel)

(Carol's POV)

That night, around dusk or so, Emma, Brielle, and I snuck away from the castle and into the forest while everyone was sleeping. I sent a small ball of light into the sky. The signal for Erin and whoever else to find us. We crept deeper into the forest and heard bushed rustle behind us. We prepared for a fight, but out popped Erin and ten other people. I recognized Ramona, Sophie, Marley, Bonnie, Phoebe, and Violet behind her. Behind them were Headmistress Lana, Isabel, Valerie, and Helena.

"Don't worry," Erin said. "It's just us." We all went deeper into the woods until we were located between Wicked Wings and Alfea. Violet caught up with me and whispered, "I remember everything that happened last night." I smiled.

We all stopped where I made the giant hole in the ground. One by one we jumped inside, and we used our powers to create a secret tunnel deeper inside. Next we created a large hole that was room for everyone. Someone created lanterns with her powers to lighten up the room.

When we were settled, I began to speak. "Okay, now that we have a meeting spot, does anyone have any ideas of how to save our friends?"

Sophie's hand was up. "My friends and I are willing to be bait when you're hunting fairies. If we really aren't immune, use the Entidote to help us."

Violet's hand rose. "I can be in charge of making the potions, along with my friends Isabel and Bonnie."

Marley raised her hand. "We need a plan for Collision Day. I was thinking that we and some other people from Alfea can set up an ambush attack from the sky and in the forest." Once again, Marley's imagination powers have set up another good idea.

"All your ideas will be used," I said. "For the sky attack, some of the fairies who have the powers of Air, Winds, and Clouds can use their powers to cover you guys in the sky. We'll also need some Nature fairies for camouflage in the forest."

Erin spoke up. "Carol, you should be general." Everyone started murmuring in agreement.

Headmistress Lana said, "They're right, Carol. You were the person who came up with this plan in the first place." I nodded. The rest of the plan was now simple.

"A giant letter 'I' should be made out of light in the sky and in the forest to signify our presence. That way, Alfea will know of our arrival. Emma, Brielle, and I will remain in the school for now to gain information. When we go fairy hunting, we'll secretly bring vials of Entidote for our volunteered bait. We should at least meet here every night or two to exchange information. Headmistress Lana-" everyone looked to her "-secretly prepare everyone for the war. We'll need as many fighters as possible." She nodded. "Now that we have everything planned for now," I added, "let's start training!"


	29. Chapter 29: Mary

Chapter 29: Mary

(For the first time: Mira's POV!)

"Now that we have everything planned for now," Caleb said, "let's start training!" All of her followers transformed into their fairy forms and created another that lead to a giant hole made of stone. They would train in there.

Being troublesome was like an instinct for me, but I never seem to feel dark. Before I attended Wicked Wings, I was actually accepted into Alfea. That was when Codetta and her cronies changed me, but I was blinded so I didn't see how they actually changed me. All I knew was that I'm not evil, but immune.

Those girls must be immune, too. Maybe I should join them, but then again I'm not good at keeping secrets. Or maybe I should inform the headmistresses, but then they would punish me for being awake at this hour. I decided to just keep quiet, but I just had to lose my grip of the hole's edge while peering in and fall into the hole, disturbing their training.

A girl with black curly hair, blue eyes, and tan skin picked me up and held my arms behind my back. She was wearing a hot pink top that said "Imagination Zone" in white bolded letters, a gray jacket that said "Love" in purple bolded letters, a frilly black skirt, sky blue leggings, and black flats. Since she didn't have wings, it meant she didn't transform yet.

"Good job, Marley!" Caleb exclaimed.

"No problem, sis," my captor replied.

"SIS?!" everyone, including me, shouted.

Marley shrugged her shoulders and said nonchalantly, "So the fifteen-year-old Fairy of Mischief's twelve-year-old little sister that nobody knew about was me, the Fairy of Imagination. Sue us." We all stared at her and back at Caleb. "Wow, so nobody knew already? You all need to pay better attention at things."

"Now that some family tension has been settled, can I go?" I asked. Marley shook her head. It was worth a try. "Then I have a question. HOW IS IT THAT A GIRL SMALLER THAN ME IS HOLDING ME CAPTIVE WITHOUT STRUGGLING?!"

Caleb spoke, "Although she's short, she makes it up by being really strong."

"You guys are going to be in so much trouble when I get out of here!" I shouted.

She studied my face. "Drop the act, Mira. I know you're immune." My eyes widened. I heard that she was good at studying faces, but I didn't know she was THAT good!

"Fine," I said finally. Marley let go of my arms and ran to her sister.

"We're immune, too," a girl I suppose is Ever stated. Caleb led me to the training room, which was lit up by ceiling lights they created. Everyone else returned to training, except for Marley, who was talking strategy with Emma. Beverly and Caleb sat down on the floor while I sat down on the opposite side with my back towards the wall.

"So," Beverly stated, "if you're immune, who are you?"

I began to explain everything. "My name isn't Mira but Mary. I was taken to Wicked Wings when they heard of my acceptance into Alfea. Before being the Dark Fairy of Danger, I was the Fairy of Safety. The reason why I asked how fairies are 'persuaded' was because I was blindfolded when I was changed. I wanted to help, but I'm never sure if anyone else was immune so I just did nothing. I don't care if you wipe my memory of this event, Caleb, I just wanted to help."

They smiled softly. "If you're going to help us," Caleb told me, "call us by our real names, Carol and Brielle. Ever is really Erin. We'll refer to you as Mary, like you were before any of this mess." My heart relaxed. Ever since I was taken to Wicked Wings, I've always been a bystander. Now it's my turn to take action. As Mary.


	30. Chapter 30: Carol's Flashback

Chapter 30: Carol's Flashback

Being orphans, life was tough for me and Marley. We were our own best friends, especially since we were outcasts at school. I was an outcast because I was a fairy who always caused trouble, and Marley was because she too was a fairy and stood by my side no matter what happened. But the thing that impacted our lives the most was the day our parents died.

Marley was at one of her very few friends' house while our parents took me ice skating for my birthday. I was nine while my sister was six at that time. While I was taking lessons, four men with guns came in and started robbing the place. I understood why they'd do that since it was one of the most popular places in town. My mom, who was skating with me, pulled me back to the bleachers and my dad had me hide under there. They sat in front of me to protect me, and two of the four men came and shot them, taking my mom's purse and my dad's wallet.

They crawled under the seats to get me, but I protected myself with my powers. I magically carried the other two guys and tied them together with black rope I created. I changed into my regular shoes and ran outside to the police. With my help everything was taken care of, and I brought my parents out to the ambulances. The doctors told me there was nothing they could do, and so I walked alone while the sun went down.

I picked up Marley from her play date and we walked the rest of the way home since we lived only a few blocks away. "Where are Mommy and Daddy?" she asked me. I lied and said they dropped me off at one of my very few friends' house an hour before because they were getting a small cake. She didn't suspect a thing; I was usually allowed on my own because of my powers.

When we got home, she asked me, "When are they coming home?" That was when I started weeping.

"The-the-they are not c-coming h-h-home!" I choked. "Th-they died at the ice rink!" I looked at Marley. Tears wet her now red cheeks. We sat on the couch and cried ourselves to sleep.

The next day, a police man came to our door, saying that we had to be taken to a foster home. But I didn't want to belong to another family, and neither did Marley. We showed him our powers and he agreed to tell the court we would be living alone. For the next five and a half years, Marley and I lived our lives in an empty house, being supplied with food and other necessities.

A half a year later, when Marley was eleven and I turned fourteen, we were accepted into Alfea, and Marley was going to be one of the few youngest fairies to ever attend Alfea because we learned of our powers at ages four and seven. At Alfea, we were accepted by everyone because we were all the same in a way. That was where I met Erin and everyone else that I know today...

"Carol!" Marley snapped at me. I stopped wandering into my flashback and looked up. Everyone was going back to our schools. "You were thinking about them, weren't you?" she asked. "Tell the truth, because you never go that long without talking unless you're daydreaming or having a flashback." I smiled and nodded. She sat on my lap and I cradled her in my arms, the way I've always done after our parents died. Erin peeked inside. I looked down at Marley. She was asleep. My best friend took my little sister into her arms and carried her back to Alfea while Emma, Brielle, Mary, and I headed back to Wicked Wings.


	31. Chapter 31: Immunix (back to present)

**Okay, correction: THIS is the shortest chapter I've ever written!**

Chapter 31: Immunix (This chapter goes back to the present!)

"I've been meaning to ask you for a while," Erin mentioned during a meeting that night, "why must the symbol for attack be the letter 'I'?"

I've forgotten that I haven't told anyone about why the letter "I" was such a big deal. "You see Erin," I explained, "I was thinking that our group should have a name rather than just being the rebels. Sure it isn't important, but it would be nice to be part of a group for once. Besides, we, the people running this whole thing, are immune to darkness. That's why I've named our group Immunix."

"Nice name," she replied. "And you've got a point. I don't want to just be called the rebel who helped save Alfea. Too long." We laughed. The clock we installed inside our hideout was chiming at 11 o'clock at night. It was time to go back to our dorms. I said good night to the Alfea girls walked under the full moon into the forest. Brielle and Mary stayed at the Wicked Wings tonight to keep watch for any spies. Like always, there were no intruders.


	32. Chapter 32: A Vial Forgotten

**Reminder: Chapter 31 goes back to the present, so the series of prequels are done!**

Chapter 32: A Vial Forgotten

How many Fire fairies-both normal and dark-are there in the Magix universe? That's what I wanted to know. First I met Tanya, and then there's her sister Tabatha. Now I'm meeting a Fire fairy that still attends Alfea. How am I meeting her? Simple, through the G.G.F.H. She's been going to our Immunix meetings every night or so, so Emma and I know her already.

It was Helena, Fairy of the Flickering Flames. Emma, who joined the G.G.F.H. with me, Codetta, and I were going to capture her on her way back to Alfea from a swim in the lake (ironic, isn't it?). For this capture, Emma was holding the vial of Entidote. We hid in the tall bushes by the clearing to the lake, where Helena finished changing back into her bright red minidress, black stockings, and knee length red converse. She dried her straight black hair and made into a braid that went to her waist, took the goggles off of her fire red eyes, and rubbed off the sunscreen from her pale skin. We waited for her to walk into the forest, but Emma and I already knew what she was doing because she volunteered to be bait.

"Secret Vines!" Helena was instantly bounded together with my black ropes.

"Nice shot," Codetta commented. She nodded to Emma, who began to shoot Helena with the Corruption Ray, the name I gave to this laser. Scarlet red and clear ocean blue highlights streaked her bangs and the sides of her hair. Deep sea blue wings with jagged outlines grew from her back. Her new dark fairy form included a cobalt halter top, a ruffled bright red skirt, and ocean blue sneakers. Now her normal outfit was next. Her black stockings became fishnet leggings. On her minidress, the sleeves vanished and the dress was now hung on by a blue ribbon, the color was now indigo with red waves, and her boots now matched the color of her dress. Not once did she scream; she's very brave but not fearless.

She looked up at us and gave us an evil smile. I studied her face and my heart stopped for a second. This smile was not fake, but the smile of a true fairy of darkness. Codetta opened her new profile and told Helena, "From now on, your name is Hydra and you are the Dark Fairy of the Deadly Waves. Understand?" She nodded obediently.

While heading back to Wicked Wings, with Codetta and Hydra in front, Emma and I started a quiet argument. "She's not immune, Emma," I whispered. "Do you have the Entidote ready?" Her mouth dropped open.

"What?!" she quietly exclaimed. "I thought it was your turn to cure the non-immune!"

"Don't you remember the plan for Helena? You were assigned to heal her today!"

"I'm sorry, okay. Since you cured the last three non-immune fairies, I thought you were now in charge of this! I mean, you ARE the general of this rebellion!"

"Are you having any problems, girls?" Codetta called to us. "No," we replied in unison. Looks like we won't have a chance at healing Helena today, but maybe another day if we have time.


	33. Chapter 33: Two Weeks Away

Chapter 33: Two Weeks Away

Sometimes instead of training in our underground hideout, the Immunix meetings would take place at Alfea, where all of the students trained in the night. We've been training at the school for the past three weeks. If we were going to prepare for the fight, everyone needed to train. Violet, Isabel, and Bonnie led a small group of fairies in making Gift Potions, Wish Potions, and, the most important of all, Entidotes. The highest ranks and I would go over strategies and watch and train with the others. Ramona and some Nature fairies practiced making camouflage with their powers while Valerie and Phoebe, two Sky fairies, practiced with the other Sky fairies in controlling the clouds and winds around them to create covers.

Headmistress Lana was our source of what might happen on Collision Day, and so far she's had three predictions. The first one was that the ambush attacks would be successful. The next prediction was that only five fairies would be changed. The last one was that one of those five fairies would include a fairy who means the world to another, and that fairy can be anyone. Everyone worked hard those past three weeks, especially since Collision Day was two weeks away...

"General Carol!" Erin shouted. I still haven't gotten used to the title yet. "Marley's down!" I ran to my sister, who was helping Violet make potions. She was on the ground, holding her stomach and shaking. For a minute, I saw her glow, and I'm guessing everyone else did because they were gasping. Headmistress Lana and Violet came to the scene, giving her an Entidote.

"She's imagining fear," Lana said. "Her imagination is creating a scene of what may happen if we fail. Fear is striking her so hard it's hurting her almost physically." One problem with my little sister was that sometimes her imagination is so strong it can become reality without her summoning it to do so.

I kneeled at Marley's side, and she looked up at me with the eyes she received from Mom. "In case I leave," she wept, tears welling, "remind me of who we look like." I had everyone leave so they wouldn't see me cry too. I guess she was afraid she would change.

"We're the spitting image of Dad," I reminded her, "but what makes you unique is that you have aqua blue eyes like Mom. We look like Dad because he used to have curly hair before he shaved it when he met Mom. You are like Mom because she loved to be imaginative and creative just like you."

"And you're like Dad because he used to always cause mischief like you," she added.

Lana let me carry her to her dorm, which she shared with Isabel and Phoebe. I tucked her in the way I used to always do after our parents died. When I went outside, I announced that I was retiring early tonight, and so Emma went with me.

"I can see your parents in my head," she mentioned on our way back. And I knew from then that she was eavesdropping on our conversation.


	34. Chapter 34: Extra Help

Chapter 34: Extra Help

Two nights before Collision Day, Headmistress Lana had a special meeting planned. She had a surprise that even I didn't know about. When we began our training that night, there was a giant ship on the campus.

"Girls," Lana announced, "last week I paid a trip to Redfountain and told Headmaster Tyler about our problem, and they agreed to help us. I believe that many of you may already know about some of the boys there, and so now we have a better chance of surviving the war." I admired how she used the word "surviving" instead of "winning", because who in Magix knows how Collision Day will turn out.

The ship's door opened, and out first were Headmaster Tyler and the top warriors of Redfountain. I couldn't see my boyfriend Blake. I desperately wanted to put my hand on the back of his soft short jet black hair, to see how his light skin was compared to my dark skin, to kiss his lips and gaze into his kind green eyes.

Erin came up to me with her boyfriend Lucas and I asked her, "Have you seen Blake?"

"Sorry Roly," Lucas said, using my nickname, "Blake's been under the weather but he'll be healthy as a horse for Collision Day."

Erin looked at him worriedly. "You did tell him Caleb isn't really a dark fairy, right?" she asked him. His eyes widened, and mine did too.

"LUCAS!" we shouted.

"Slipped my mind?" he replied nervously.

I groaned, "Lucas, I've forgotten how forgetful you are when you're told to do something!" Geez, sometimes I just can't stand Lucas because of his forgetfulness, even if he is my best friend's boyfriend. Erin reassured me that I could always tell him tomorrow or before the fight. The clock chimed 9 o'clock, and we began our training session.


	35. Chapter 35: Stalker

Chapter 35: Stalker

Was it me, or did Hydra and I have the exact same classes as each other? That's what I've been asking myself every time I see her in the seat behind mine. Ugh, creepy. When we were going over lessons, I feel as if she's watching over my shoulder; and one time she actually did during Transformations class! During mine and Emma's outing in Magix for lunch, in disguise of course, I thought I saw her spying on us from a few tables away from us at a café. That night, I found out that Hydra was in the same room as me now that Erin's gone. Geez, scary. She was starting to get on my last nerves.

"How is it that you're in every class I have at the exact same time?" I finally asked her before I went to bed.

"Must be just a coincidence," she replied.

"Then how is it a coincidence that you were watching me and Emma during lunch period?"

"We both must have good tastes in where we eat."

"One more question: why do you spy on me?!"

Hydra didn't answer at first. "I have a good feeling about you," she said.

"What good feeling?"

"The kind of good feeling you get when you feel like you're starting to remember something, or like when you feel lucky. Maybe you're some kind of missing piece to my memory." I knew that she was talking about before she changed.

"Well," I sighed, "stalking me might not be the best way to find information about you. Just try and look for parts of your memory one tiny piece at a time. You'll get it."

"You're right," she told me, but then again she thought that what fairies of darkness say are right.

She crawled underneath the covers of her new bed and started sleeping as I did too, and we both turned off our lamps at the same time. Sheesh, weird.


	36. Chapter 36: Pep Talk

Chapter 36: Pep Talk

Everyone at Wicked Wings woke up early in the morning for extra training. Classes were cancelled that day. On the night before, I wished upon a star that this day would just disappear, but many unnatural things can happen except make time disappear. Why did all these things happen? It's because of Collision Day, which is today.

While in the bathroom, I texted Erin to get everyone at Alfea and at Redfountain to prepare themselves for the worst, and to remember the plan. She texted me back to give me the thumbs up….

On the night before, I gave a small speech before training ended. Everyone gathered around me and the top ranks.

"I would like to say," I began, "that we, the Immunix leaders, are extremely proud of all the work we've covered the past twelve weeks. We are also extremely grateful for all the fairies in our Immunix army who are voluntarily putting their lives at risk. If any of us fall tomorrow, just remember that we will be by your side to help you. Now, everyone get a good rest and I'll tell Erin when we are coming. Immunix out!" Before leaving, we gave everyone a bottle of Trickle Pop we bought in town the night before.

Emma and I saw a shooting star and made a wish.

"What did you wish for, Emma?" I asked her.

"I wished that we would survive the fight," she replied. "You?"

"That everyone we care about won't leave in vain."….

"Today," Headmistress Kerri announced during her speech, "will be a successful day for Wicked Wings. Finally, after several weeks, Collision Day has now come to us." Everyone began to cheer.

"Before we head for Alfea in one hour," Headmistress Adrianna added, "transform into your dark fairy forms and summon your magic staffs." Everyone, including me and the Immunix girls, transformed.

"Mischief Magix!"

"Starlight Alter!"

"Trouble Transformation!"

"Poison Power!"

We summoned our staffs.

"Rascal Rod!"

"Space Scepter!"

"Menacing Shaft!"

"Poison Wand!"

My staff was black with violet glitter and an orb filled with silver clouds. Emma's was a midnight blue with citrine stars and an orb that looked like Cosmosia, her home planet. Mary had a staff that was Byzantium and had an orb in the shape of a clear skull. Brielle's staff had deep blue and ivy green stripes and her orb was full of poisonous liquids.

We grabbed our satchels from our rooms and packed many vials of Entidote, Wish Potion, Complex Healix Potion, and every other potion we made during Immunix training. We met again back at the outdoor campus.

I texted Erin that we were leaving soon. Her message said, "Told everyone… See you there! Violet and Marley are leading the forest ambush attack." I gulped at the thought of Marley risking her life during the fight. The bell rang, and we all went quiet. The headmistresses were on the stage in their dark fairy forms.

"The time has reached high noon," Kerri said. "All leaders of dark fairy groups must lead their groups into battle. Proceed on!" Her last sentence boomed loud, and I led my group into the air.


	37. Chapter 37: Schools Colliding

Chapter 37: Schools Colliding

I could see Alfea towards where the sun is at its highest. All of the students were transformed, and the Redfountain boys activated their fighting devices. None of the Immunix people were in sight.

Codetta flew behind and told me, "Get your group down into the forest." My heart raced. I hope the Nature fairies have done their job with the camouflage. I waved my group onto the ground and we slowly crept through. I prayed to the Lord of Magix that Immunix wouldn't be caught. We reached Alfea and stood at the edge of the forest, and we could see some of the fairies were on the ground as well.

"Hello, Lana," Kerri greeted coldly to Headmistress Lana, who too has transformed. She was wearing a purple tube top that was down to her waist, a yellow miniskirt, light violet sandals, had a light cream headband, and her wings were sparkling purple glitter.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked the dark fairies. "Can't we settle this through negotiation?"

They laughed. Adriana said, "We're done with being goody-goody fairies, and you still think we'll leave peacefully? Well… YOU'RE WRONG! We're going to leave this place one way or another."

"The first will be when we win, or if you stupid fairies are lucky enough to survive," Kerri added. "Icicle Storm!" A white cloud formed above her head and rained small icicles towards Lana.

"Psychic Shield!" she chanted, and a yellow circle formed around her. The war has begun. My group ran towards the school and flew in all directions to injure as many fairies as they could, while the Immunix girls and I flew into the sky.

"Celestial Sign!" Emma shouted, and she made large letter "I"s into the clouds and down into the forest out of lights coming from her hands. From those "I"s came our Immunix soldiers, with Violet and Marley rising from the forest and Erin descending from the clouds. Everyone else flew from the giant letters and started attacking the Wicked Wings fairies.

"Those girls are traitors!" Codetta shouted, pointing at me and the girls. "They were planning this all along. That's why we couldn't take Alfea by surprise!" Tanya, Joana, and several other dark fairies from the G.G.F.H. flew behind Codetta and they dived towards us as one. "Shadow Ball!" Codetta shouted, and a giant black ball surrounded by indigo colored electricity was hurtled towards me. I was down when it hit my chest.


	38. Chapter 38: Dreams Coming True

Chapter 38: Dreams Coming True

Emma led some of the Immunix soldiers towards Codetta and the G.G.F.H. I was falling head first into the forest, my wings failing to flutter. I closed my eyes and hoped Marley and the others would be safe.

Like in my blackout dream many weeks ago, I was caught by a shadowy figure and it carried me to the edge of the forest near Alfea. It laid me against a tree, and from the bright sun I recognized Blake, who never showed up to last night's meeting either. As in my dream, he had me drink a Complex Healix Potion from my bag.

"Need help?" he asked in a gentle, calm voice. He had me drink the potion in one gulp.

"Why would you help a fairy of darkness?" I asked him.

"Because I know that my Carol is too strong and pure of heart to be evil," he said. "Because you're still the Carol I know."

He kneeled down to kiss my cheek, which made my face turn red. As he proceeded to kiss my lips, a black ball shot at him, knocking him to the ground. Codetta was in front of me now.

"You weak fairy!" she yelled at me. "I trusted you and thought that we could be friends, but now you are going to be a fairy of darkness once and for all!" I closed my eyes.

"CAROL!" I heard someone scream, and Marley swooped in front of me and blocked the attack with a pink shield. She was in her fairy form, with her pixie-like wings sparkling blue glitter. She was wearing a frilly cyan tutu skirt, a light purple one strap crop top, pink leggings, gray fingerless gloves, a pink headband, and purple low tops.

"You asked for it, fairy!" Codetta shouted, and the dark fairies that were with her before appeared behind her back. All at once, they shot a combined Corruption Ray at my little sister.


	39. Chapter 39: Going Down

Chapter 39: Going Down

Marley didn't need any powers to make a blood-curdling scream that filled the air, because her screams were coming naturally from her vocal cords. She hit the wall between Alfea's opened gates and Ramona's flower patch hard. Adrenaline coursed my veins, giving me the strength to stand up again. I ran to her side, hoping she was immune like me too. But the look in her eyes told me she wasn't.

"If-I'm-going-down," she choked from the pain, and in her hand was a red powder called Electro-dust. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME!" With as much as her breath, she blew the powder to the G.G.F.H., who has finished shooting my sister. The red powder circled around them, and when it touched their revealed skin, red electricity surrounded their bodies, taking away their strength and makes them pass out on the ground. I looked at the dark fairies and then at Marley, who was growing red highlights on the sides of her hair.

I opened my bag to find an Entidote as her new normal clothes and dark fairy form now contained carmine pink to replace the hot pink, dark blue to replace the sky blue and cyan, and Byzantium to replace the purple. I remembered how when a fairy was corrupted in her fairy form, the transformation would be in reverse.

When I finally had a vial in my hand, Marley whispered weakly, "Carol." I looked down at her. "Remind me of who we remind ourselves of." I smiled through the tears and told her again how we looked like our parents in ways and how we acted like them too. Marley smiled at me and whispered "Remember me as your good little sis", smiled softly and closed her eyes to allow the transformation to take full effect, her smile fading.


	40. Chapter 40: One Mad Sister

**Someone who was reading this reviewed about this mistake. So so sorry everyone! I need to look at which file I have to upload for each story! Note to self: always check on chapters after posting.**

Chapter 40: One Mad Sister

For a minute, all I could hear was silence as Marley's head lay on my lap, letting the darkness take her. I popped open the cork from the vial of Entidote and opened her mouth, ready to heal my sister. But the liquid never made it into her mouth, for someone who once was my sister jumped up and tried to shoot me down.

"Stand still, traitor!" she shouted, and my heart broke. Headmistress Lana's third prediction came true. That didn't stop me from dodging the attack and flying into the air, trying to shake Marley off my tail.

Brielle flew to me and told me, "General Carol, Phoebe and Isabel have been changed." Those two were Marley's roommates and her best friends.

Emma came to my other side and said, "Carol, Bonnie's just been changed while defending Violet." We stopped and just floated there as I pondered over these thoughts.

"Carol," Erin called to me as she flew to where we were, "Ramona's been changed. She stopped fighting when her flower patch was destroyed." Lana's second prediction came true. "Also," Erin added, "your dark sister is coming at us." We flew together and tried to shake her off.

"Nightmare Shroud!" she shouted, hitting Brielle. I stopped and my eyes turned red from anger. There Marley was, now a fairy of darkness and attacking her own friends. There must be a way to end this.

I remembered my staff in my hands. "Rascal Rod!" I shouted, twirling it like a baton over my head. "Black Lightning!" I chanted, and, holding the staff with the orb into the air, the orb turned dark and black streaks of lightning filled the sky around me, hitting many dark fairies who tried to attack me. "Mega Mischievous!" My eyes turned red for real from both anger and the power.

I looked around at all of the dark fairies and analyzed their weaknesses. Fears of spiders, of wolves, of not wearing the latest fashions popped up, but what I saw the most the fear of going deaf or blind.

"BY THE POWER OF ALL THE MISCHIEF MAKERS IN THE WORLD, I CALL UPON THE POWERS OF DARKENING WAVES!" My palms were now enlaced with black energy, and my throat felt like it could scream forever. I first released the energy, which wrapped around all of the fairies of darkness' eyes. I took a deep breath and, reminding myself of what happened to Marley, mimicked her blood-curdling scream and filled the sky with noise. This time, Brielle protected her ears with a sound-proof shield that surrounded her. Everyone stopped fighting and looked towards me. I sipped some of the Complex Healix Potion that was left from earlier.

From behind I heard Kerri shout "Ice Dome!", but I dodged the move and it hit Ozera, who was planning to attack from behind me. The fight continued, and I was now taking on the two headmistresses with Erin, Emma, and Brielle. Outnumbering them, we easily took them down with our powers combined. They hit the ground hard, but were still able to stand up.

From above them I was floating, with my staff in my left hand and a Wish Potion in the other. I drank the entire potion and twirled my staff. "I wish that Kerri and Adriana were sent to-"

"WAIT!" Kerri exclaimed, and everyone stopped fighting again. "Enough of this; we will negotiate something with Lana and the leaders of Immunix."


	41. Chapter 41: Negotiation

Chapter 41: Negotiation

Brielle held Kerri and Adriana's hands behind her back and installed handcuffs made of poison ivy on their wrists, and the poison would seep deeper into the headmistresses' hands if they tried to attack. I used the wish I received from the Wish Potion and wished for boxes of Trickle Pop to appear so that everyone, including the fairies of darkness, would have a drink. Erin called for all the top leaders of Immunix to come to Headmistress Lana's office, and up came Mary, Sophie, and Violet. We headed for the office in silence. Brielle and I sat Kerri and Adriana on two chairs while the Immunix leaders and I just stood up.

"Why did you have to come to this?" Headmistress Lana asked the two girls. "Fairies volunteering to join your school is one thing, but why did you resolve to kidnapping and taking Alfea by force?"

"Because we would be helping the world," Kerri replied harshly.

"We would be helping fairies by allowing them to fully express themselves rather than having their anger be cooped up inside of them while trying to be goody-goody fairies," Adriana added.

"But it didn't have to come to this," Lana said. "Why can't we just run both our schools in peace? You can keep the students who have volunteered, but some of your students joined through force, and that is not acceptable. If there are some students who learned to like being part of your school, then so be it."

Kerri and Adriana whispered to each other so quiet that none of us could hear what they were saying. They nodded and turned their heads to the headmistress of Alfea. "Fine," Kerri said, "we will leave you alone. But don't think this is the last time you'll hear from us."


	42. Chapter 42: Depart

**Introducing the second shortest chapter I have ever made! ;p**

Chapter 42: Conclusion

Apparently Headmistress Lana was pretty good at studying faces the way I was, but she showed me something called Will Watching. With much hard work, I will be able to see if there was still some good will inside the evil fairies. The five fairies who were changed during battle wanted to turn back to normal inside, including Marley. The Immunix leaders gave the Entidote to some of the other dark fairies while I reunited with my little sister.

We learned that Hydra was partially immune but mostly dark, and she was seeking to find out who she really was. Hmm, very interesting. Violet had her drink a Wish Potion and she wished to have her memory back, which led to Hydra turning back into Helena.

The first thing Ramona did after she was a fairy again was that she planted a flower garden that circled the entire school. Marley reunited with her back-to-normal roommates.

"Having fun, traitor?" Codetta asked me while walking to me.

"I'm not a traitor," I told her. "I just happen to have a pure heart. Does that mean I won't be your friend?"

"Consider me more of a rival, fairy," she said, "because where there is light, I'll be there to make it dark." She, her cronies, and the rest of the fairies of darkness flew back to Wicked Wings without saying another word.


	43. Chapter 43: Late

Chapter 43: Late

Everything was back to normal except one thing: Brielle, Mary, Emma, and I were still dark fairies. Violet handed us vials of Entidote.

"Bottoms up," Brielle said, and she drank the liquid. Before our eyes, the colors on her fairy outfit were now cerulean blue and light spring green, as were the colors on her normal outfit when she de-transformed.

Mary closed her eyes and drank until the vial was empty, and the colors were changed; the Byzantium colors were replaced with orchid purple, all the red colors, except the candy apple red on her fairy top, were replaced with candy pink or carmine, claret was replaced with cardinal red, and burgundy was replaced with cadmium red.

Emma said "Please work", and drank, the original colors returning to her outfits. The girls looked at me, holding my vial in my hand. I gulped, closed my eyes, and drank the entire thing. Nothing.

(Emma's POV)

Our eyes widened when Carol didn't change back into her normal self the way the rest of us did.

"Why isn't anything happening?" she asked worriedly. Headmistress Lana came over and examined her and her good will.

"I haven't seen anything like this," she commented. "I remember learning that the Entidote works depending on fate. Maybe Carol's fate is to be a dark fairy."

Carol looked at me worried. "If I do become a dark fairy, I want to let you know that you girls are my best friends." Marley, who was behind her, cleared her throat. "And that means you too, sis." They hugged each other, and the girls and I joined in.

"How about to celebrate that Headmistress Lana's first prediction came true, let's have our own slumber party!" Marley suggested. And that's what we did that night.

(Brielle's POV)

Carol and Marley came back to our room from picking up the pizza we ordered. We drank some bottles of Trickle Pop that was left over earlier and were filled with energy. We did everything that would occur at every slumber party. Sharing secrets, eating pizza, pillow fights.

(Erin's POV)

Carol retired to her bed that night after eating her third slice of pizza. Marley, Brielle, and Mary slept in sleeping bags while Emma and I slept in our old beds from before any of this mess happened.

While we were trying to sleep, Carol, who was already sleeping, was magically risen up above her bed in a ball of light. The girls and I shielded our eyes as we watched. The colors she used to wear on her normal outfit, which was purple and pink, returned to her, except her jeans were now gray and she wore pink knee-length converse. On her fairy outfit, the black stripes on her crop top were dark pink and yet her black skirt and dark purple boots remained untouched. The light faded and she was back in her pajamas. The only thing that truly resembled that she wasn't a dark fairy was that the red highlights in her hair turned into a bright pink. The effects on her were late.


	44. Chapter 44: Immunix Forever

Chapter 44: Immunix Forever (Back to Carol's POV)

The next morning, the Immunix girls were already awake to tell me that the effects from the Entidote on me were just late, and I was a normal fairy again. Well, almost. When I changed from my pajamas and into my normal clothes, my jeans were now a light gray rather than purple and my pink flats became knee-length converse. I looked in the mirror and realized that my red highlights were now a bright pink. It was good to be back, but it was as if my true self never left, being immune and all.

"Now that everything is basically back to normal," I said, "what are we going to do?" Brielle and Mary have signed themselves as transfer students into Alfea from Wicked Wings. Erin and Lucas were planning on going steady. Emma was going to head to the movies with her boyfriend Eric tonight. I was the only person who hasn't decided on the future yet.

"Hey, maybe we can make Immunix an actual club," Emma suggested. "Just the five of us since we're the true leaders of the army." She had a point; Immunix had to continue living somehow. "If you agree with me, stick out you right hand onto mine." She held her hand out, and we all joined in.

"We all must promise that whatever trouble we get into, no matter what or who caused it, we'll always have each other," Erin stated. We all made the pledge.

"To finish off our initiations," I added, "we have to say 'Immunix Forever' altogether at the same time. Ready?"

Our hands dipped three times, and when we raised our hands, we shouted "IMMUNIX FOREVER!" And that was how Immunix began.

**Don't think that this is the end because this is just the beginning! Everyone who liked/loved this fan-fic must post "IMMUNIX FOREVER!" in the comment box, or at least review on what you thought, and I can always check the number of readers each day of course. Here's something I forgot to add. The first book to this series was supposed to be called Five Levels of Darkness, First Level: Rise of the Wicked. I know that it's a long title, but Five Levels of Darkness is the name of the series. Get ready for the next four levels, beginning with Second Level: Truly Gemini!**


End file.
